Dos amargados dos orgullosos y un destino
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: zelda por ayudar a su amigo ichigo que peach lo engaña con link ella tambien tiene problemas por ser muy amargada un dia samus compra una pelicula y un portal se abre y sale un hombre de actitud muy amargada como la de zelda y entre ellos habra un amor con amargura y orgullo pero mas habra amor one shot de smash flash y guerreros del sodiaco el lienzo perdido
1. un acontencimiento inesperado

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La pelicula favorita de samus y**_

_**Un acontencimiento raro sucede**_

_**La ira de ichigo **_

Ojo : aquí va a aparecer los del smash flash asi que no quiero malas criticas solo hago mi historia a mi imaginacion y por que adoro a la zelda del twilight asi que dejadme comenzar en paz

Gracias por su comprension

Atentamente su autora

Comenzemos :

Estaban en la mansion smash una princesa de carácter muy amargado que solo la molestaban por su mal humor , ella ha intentado canalizar su ira pero le es imposible ya que tiene que convivir con el chico que la hace enojar mucho que es link bueno no solo link tambien naruto u otros mas que la irritan demasiado que se pone muy destructiva

Un dia estaban reunidas ella con peach y samus a tener conversacion de chicas y derrepente pasa link pidiendo un poco de azucar y la reaccion de zelda

Zelda : chuta que carajo haces aquí acaso vas a ladrarme de tu puta ilia ¿eh? –hablando con amargura –

Link : hasta cuando vas a dejar de gritarme

Zelda : hasta que te larges –encendida de odio –

Peach : zelda pare sus rabietas ya me estas asustando

Samus : zelda debes canalizar su odio y dejarlo a un lado

Peach : toma –dandole en una taza un poco de azucar –

Link : gracias y diganle a su terminator que se calme

Zelda : eres un hijo de p…

Peach : ZEL CALMATE

Zelda : si claro hablas como si link te gustara no es asi peach

Peach : ZELDA YO NO AMO A LINK YO AMO A ICHIGO

Samus : uh si ese ichigo es muy romantico contigo peach ojala naruto no fuera un flatulento

Zelda : si como sea

Peach : se que estas molesta que tu goku te dejo por que el estaba casado con dos hijos y lo peor que es abuelo y …

Zelda : no me repitas eso no quiero enamorarme nunca mas

Peach : a ti te vendria bien un amargado como tu ¬¬

Zelda : ah si ahora estas de cupido – sarcasmo y coraje a la vez –

Peach : no solo digo la verdad

Zelda : si como no tu y tus "verdades" –haciendo señas de entre comillas –

Samus : ya zel no te amarges mejor vamos a relajarnos y tu peach mejor ve con tu ichigo que te esta esperando

Peach : uy si mejor me voy adios

Samus : adios cuidate

Y peach se fue a su cita

Samus : bueno nos quedamos solas hey mira mi programa favorito van a dar

Zelda : asi se te pasa la ira

Samus : si

Zelda : ok vere la television contigo

Samus . no hay problema n.n

Zelda : uh ¿Qué es?

Samus : "los guerreros del zodiaco" eso lo veia cuando tenia 5 años

Zelda : uh si que tienes buenos recuerdos – poco a poco zelda se calmaba ya que samus era de mucha ayuda ya que es su mejor amiga –

Samus : mira – y vio un capitulo – uy ese man de azul es muy amargado como tu –

Zelda : ¿Cuál?

Samus : el escorpion

Zelda : hey samus no es divertido sus feudos

Samus : jejejeje solo decia por lo amargaditos que son jejeje

Zelda : quisiera tener tu optimismo

Samus : vamos no seas amargada mejor come –ofreciendole canguil con queso a la soberana de hyrule –

Zelda : gracias – cogio un puñadito y empezo a comer pero sin sus guantes –

Samus : se termino no es justo TTOTT

Zelda : nada es justo pero tu programa es interesante …. Ya se mejor vamos a la ciudad de smashville e iremos a la tienda de dvd y ahí la compramos todas las ovas de los guerreros de zodiaco ¿Qué dices?

Samus : estupendo vamos ya

Zelda : ok – se la oia mas calmada –

Y salieron a smashville a la tienda de dvd y vio por ahí a peach con ichigo que se iban al cine

Zelda : hey ichigo a donde vas

Ichigo : al cine con mi princesita y tu

Zelda : a comprar peliculas

Ichigo : te veo mas calmada pero lamento ya sabes que

Zelda : si lo se pero ya supere eso y decidi no enamorarme mas

Ichigo : es un buen comienzo es mejor dejar al amor a un lado por cierto tiempo hasta que se te pase despues de todo has sufrido mucho por culpa de tu goku quien no te dijo la verdad despues de todo

Zelda : lo se pero link me irrita demasiado y goku que tanto lo ame nunca supe que estaba felizmente casado con leche – otra vez volviendo a su amargura –

Ichigo : ¿leche? Hablas de chi –chi

Zelda : si eso mismo

Ichigo : mejor te dejo y ve a comprar tu pelicula adios y cuidate mucho

Zelda : gracias ichigo

Samus : deprisa

Zelda : si ahí voy

Pero ahí encontro a link con sus amigos quien miraron a las dos chicas listos para molestarlas

Samus : ay no

Zelda : ahí esta ike

Samus : ese desgraciado que me dejo con otra eso no se lo perdono

Ike : miren quien esta aquí las amargadas de samus y zelda

Samus : cierra tu trompa maldito mercenario de mierda

Ike : como si quisiera hacerlo

Zelda : que mierda hacen aquí

Ike : veras preciosa solo vine a comprar una pelicula donde el cazarecompensas es asesinado

Samus : callate sonso que los mercenarios todo les va mal

Zelda : jum

Link : hey amargada

Zelda : …. – apretando los puños –

Link : higado podrido

Zelda : …. – mas furiosa –

Ike : zeldanator – es la conbinacion de zelda + terminator –

Zelda : …. –con odio –

Link : cabreada e …

Zelda le pega un puñete y le parte la nariz a link y todos los de la tienda se asustaron de tal acto

Link : aaaggghhh eres una salvaje asi nadie te amara … vamonos ike

Ike : uy nos vemos nena – guiñandole el ojo a zelda aunque a ike le encanta el salvajismo de zelda –

Samus : ya largate estupido mercenario

Zelda : maldito link la proxima te dare con las flechas de luz

Samus : ehh sigan con sus cosas ya paso el panico –calmando a la gente y lo logro –

Despues compraron la pelicula

Zelda : samus a esto le hace falta gaseosa y canguil de queso

Samus : uh ok vamos al supermercado

Y ahí se fueron y cogieron una gaseosa negra con 4 fundas de canguil de queso pero muy grandes y zelda compro dos soluciones salinas asi para que si les da dolor estomacal ella con eso hara como una solucion antimalestar estomacal y vasos de cristal

Samus : ok pero tambien quiero helado de vainilla

Zelda : ok – y cogio el helado –con chispas de chocolates no lo olvides –

Samus : ya pero tambien hace falta fundas de basura y servilletas

Zelda : cierto me olvide el equipo de limpieza

Y zelda compro desifectante y cloro

Luego fueron a la mansion smash y descansaron un poco

Samus : amo los dias de compras

Zelda : si son cansados pero divertidos a la vez

Samus : mañana preparate esas ricas alitas de pollo con salsa bbq como las que sabes hacer o cuando quieras

Zelda : jajajaja sera esta noche ya compre las alitas y la salsa bbq

Samus : ¿Cuándo las comprates?

Zelda : cuando estabamos en el supermercado

Samus : uh

Zelda : bueno hay que limpiar este desorden – la habitacion de samus estaba muy desordenada y empezaron a limpiar –

Zelda limpiaba y limpiaba lo mismo hacia samus y tambien barrieron el piso limpiaron las paredes y luego trapearon el piso de toda la habitacion incluyendo la cocina la sala y limpiaron los sofas que estaban llenos de polvo y queadron impecables sin ninguna suciedad

Zelda : ya esta todo listo

Samus : siiii vamos a ver las ovas ya

Zelda : ok pero sera de noche junto con las alitas que estoy preparando

Samus : huelen muy rico

Zelda : aja

Y eras las 15:00 pm y fueron samus fue a ver a su naruto mientras que zelda deambulaba sola por los pasillos y derrepente alguien la sigue y habia un lugar un poco oscuro y siente que alguien la toma por atrás y eso hizo enojar a zelda y esta sombra besaba su cuello y ella se sonroja

Zelda : quien anda ahí

Ike : pense que no te gustaba eh preciosa

Zelda : ike que haces aquí

Ike : solo vine a verte y como veo estas sola – con mirada pervertida –

Zelda : uuuhh ya quisieras –sarcasmo –

Ike : si quiero

Zelda : ¿Qué dijistes? –nerviosa-

Ike : ya lo veras

Zelda : uh

E ike la besa y la arrincona contra la pared y siente como el mercenario intenta arrebatar su vestido pero ella forgeaba mucho para safarse pero su amarre era muy fuerte e ike desprende su vestido quedando en pantalones y botas pero sin blusa ni sujetador

Zelda : ike que hizistes joder anda a violar a tu perra

Ike : y esa eres tu

Zelda : canalla me las pagaras

Ike : si si como no ¬¬

Y empieza a subir hasta su parte vulnerable (eso le pasa por no usar una blusa o sujetador ¬¬) e ike vio como ella se retorcia en sus brazos y se sonrojaba ya que el conocia como bajarle la rabia a zelda y como apoderarse de ella

Ike : a finales de cuenta te termina gustandote asi que no te resistas

Zelda : callate grrrr – pero ella no jadeaba ya que ella no le iba a dar gusto al mercenario quien traiciono a su amiga samus –

Pero el seguia y zelda vio como la capa y la camisa del mercenario caia

Zelda : joder tengo que hacer algo rapido –pensaba mientras que ike tocaba y tocaba y besaba cada parte de zelda –

Pero zelda se sonrojo por ver la musculatura perfecta de ike ya que su principe marth era un poco menos musculoso que ike ya que este chico de azul siempre andaba metido en problemas y andaba muy solo y peleando

Zelda : baka deja de..hacer..eso

Ike : ¿dejar pero si estas muy exitada?

Zelda : nooo

Ike : si

Cuando ya estaba en pantaloncillos y ella aun con sus pantalones y botas la acuesta al suelo pero cubriendola con su larga capa

Zelda : ¿Qué haces? –exigia con rabia –

Ike : voy a marcar aquí mi terreno –señalando la intimidad de la soberana de hyrule –

Zelda : jodete que jamas me dejare de ti

Ike : si lo haras

Zelda : no lo haras

Pero este no la escucho y la desnudo por completo

Zelda : si llego a sentir algo aquí te mato

Ike : jajajajajaja si como no me gusta verte impotente pero va que me mencionas ahí que tal si le doy una visita ahí

Zelda : no te atrevas

Pero derrepente samus corrio a toda velocidad ya que no podia dejar sola a zelda ya que ike siempre ha querido tener sexo con zelda pero samus vino al rescate

Samus : ike alto ahí

Ike : joder zelda y yo ibamos a marcar y tu nos interrumpes

Zelda : oh samus me salvastes de este pervertido

Samus se dio cuenta que se olvido de hablarle de ike y sus intenciones con zelda ya que ike se muere por zelda

Ike : se que te gusto zelda no puedes negarlo ademas puedo ser mejor que su son goku

Pero zelda sintio una punzada en el corazon cuando menciono a goku a quien amo mucho pero no sabia que estaba casado

Zelda : goku ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas casado? –susurraba y lloraba-

Samus : invecil eso no ayudo en nada ahora largate

Ike : descuida zelda sera mia

Samus : no si yo lo evito

Pero samus vio como zelda lloraba por su unico amor que se rompio es decir su goku

Samus : zel ya no llores ademas tu goku esta en su mundo con su esposa ya debes olvidarlo

Zelda : pero es dificil de olvidar a goku que yo lo ame y es asi como me paga

Samus : lo se pero es lo mejor para ti y para mi que tambien quiero olvidarme de ike

Zelda : lo se

Samus : zelda mejor vamos a ver las ovas rapido que sus alitas se queman

Zelda : oh no – y corrio hacia la cocina y sus alitas se salvaron –

Pero zelda aun sentia esa sensasion dentro de ella que la dejo atonita ya que ike solo la amaba pero ella decidio olvidar tal acto aunque ella salio con el pretexto de comprar un poco de pimienta negra y samus fue a cocinar a naruto un poco de ramen y despues le hablaria sobre ike

Zelda se volvio a encontrar con ike pero en una habitacion solitaria y sin persianas

Ike : sabia que volverias a mi

Zelda : … -agachando la cabeza –

Ike : bueno terminemos con esto

Zelda : oh no ichigo – tenia un mal presentimiento –

Ike : ¿Qué sucede?

Zelda : algo le pasa a ichigo

Ike : el shihigami bueno digamos que su peach lo esta engañando con link

Zelda : oh no –corriendo hacia ichigo –

Samus : ya es tarde ya lo sabe

Zelda : noo ichigo

Ichigo : MALDICION ¿Por qué si yo te amaba?

Peach : no me agradas para nada ni tu ni mario solo amo a link es decir siempre lo he amado

Ichigo : maldita sea te matare –pero link intervino –

Link : ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ichigo : largate pendejo de mierda

Link : ja acaso me asustas

Ichigo : gggrrrrrr hijo de puta –sacando su espada –

Zelda : ichigo no –deteniendo a su amigo –

Samus : oye peach acaso no tienes corazon ichigo te amaba te protegia y es asi como le pagas

Peach : pues es un pelele y yo odio a los peleles

Samus : te equivocas ichigo es mas poderoso que link y recuerda que goku rompio la espada maestra en dos fragmentos

Peach : ah si el hombre salvaje de zelda como no olvidarlo si ese idiota lastimo gravemente a mi link

Zelda : callate no hables asi de mi goku el no me engañaba como tu has engañado a mi amigo ichigo solo que el es casado pero ichigo renuncio a orihime por ti

Peach : como si me importara tu amigo

Mientras ichigo vs link

Ichigo : me la vas a pagar maldito –apuntando con su larga espada a link –

Link : no si yo te mato primero –desenvainando tu espada –

Ichigo : necesitaras mas que una debil espada para derribarme

Link : no me provoques –haciendo una estocada pero ichigo lo bloquea con su larga espada –

Ichigo : a eso le llamas filo te voy a mostar lo ¿Qué es un filo? –le dio en el brazo y le dejo una lagra cortada y sangraba mucho –

Ichigo le iba a dar en la cabeza pero link lo bloquea con su escudo

Ichigo : patetico

Link : toma esto –ahora hciendo una carga y salto pero si le dio a ichigo –

Zelda : ichigo cuidado

Ichigo : lo se pero este hijo de puta no va a detenerme … zelda te juro que estare bien

Zelda : pero yo …

Ichigo : lo prometo

Zelda : ok

Link : adios estupido shinigami

Ichigo : invecil _**getsuja tenshou **_– y dejo gravemente herido a link – ahora si sentiras el peso de mi ira BANKAY

Link : que..es..im..po..si..ble

Ichigo : es posible ahora _**getsuja tenshou **_–y link cae con varias cortadas en su pecho y brazos e inconsciente –

Peach : link ichigo eres un monstruo – pegandole una cachetada a su ex novio –

Zelda : puta

Ichigo : esperaba mas de ti peach pero lastima que tu novio no sobrevivira la noche –alejando bruscamente a peach –

Zelda : ichigo – muy preocupada –

Samus : zelda , ichigo vamos a mi habitacion este par no valen la pena

Ichigo : ¿Por qué? –tratando de contener sus lagrimas-

Zelda : tranquilo que ya paso mejor vamos con samus

Ichigo : esta bien … te juro que me la vas a pagar peach tu y tu novio me vengare

Peach con su traicion creo sentimientos de odio y venganza en ichigo kurosaki ya que era un chico muy tranquilo y optimista a la vez pero peach lo daño

Zelda : no es justo tu la amabas

Ichigo : lo se pero fui un tonto en enamorarme de peach

Zelda : se que lo vas a superar te lo aseguro

Samus : y ahora ¿Qué hacemos con estas alitas de pollo?

Ichigo : a comerselas

Zelda : si

Y se las comieron

Ichigo : estaban muy ricas quien las hizo

Zelda : yo

Ichigo : con razon

Zelda : ah samus las ovas las vemos mañana ya que hoy ha sucedido muchas cosas malas

Samus : lo se

Y asi termina un dia muy triste para este grupito de 3 que son samus , ichigo y zelda que los tres rompieron con su amor pero lograran superarlo

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo las chicas van a ver las ovas y un portal sale de la nada mientras duermen y accidentalmente dejan el televisor prendido y ¿que creen que saldra? Por si acaso no es el aro es el caballero de escorpion que cae al mundo smash y ahí empieza la relacion entre estos dos orgullosos y amargados **_

_**E ichigo tendra deseo de venganza contra link que se le robo a su novia (peach) y samus se olvidara para siempre de ike o acaso ike lograra que zelda se fije en el**_


	2. un orgulloso para zelda

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Un orgulloso para zelda**_

Despues de lo sucedido zelda y samus decidieron ir a dormir e ichigo se fue a su habitacion

Zelda : seguro que estaras bien

Ichigo : no te preocupes todo saldra bien

Zelda : esta bien descansa

E ichigo se va a su dormitorio a dormir y lo mismo hace zelda

A la mañana siguiente zelda se levanta a preparar el desayuno ella hizo unos hot-cakes con miel , tostadas con huevos fritos y tocino con leche caliente y café para agregar a la leche

Samus : buenos dias zel valla si que has hecho el desayuno sola pero te falto el jugo de naranja – sacando del refrigerador un jugo de naranja que compraron –

Zelda : oh gracias sam

Samus : de nada ahora si podremos ver mis ovas

Zelda : esta noche asi seria mas interesante si la vieramos ahora seria aburrido

Samus : ok tienes razon mejor sera de noche mejor comamos

Zelda : si

Y terminaron el desayuno , lavaron los platos y se fueron a hacer sus que haceres

Samus trabaja en repara los items de master hand (son los que se usa en el smash)

Y zelda prepara las pociones de curacion como el corazon , el maximun tomatoe y el tank energy

Despues de varias horas zelda va al supermercado en ciudad smashville para comprar alitas de pollo y salsa bbq y hielo que se le olvido a samus

Y llego la noche

Samus : cierra las cortinas y prende el televisor y apaga las luces

Zelda : ya mami

Samus : hey

Zelda : ya ya voy

Y lo hizo y ambas se sentaron el su gran sofa

Samus : ya va a comenzar

Zelda : wow

Samus : uy

Zelda : waaaa

Samus : uh

Zelda : woah

En medio de la pelicula

Zelda : waaa esto parece el juego macabro estilo guerreros del zodiaco

Samus : jajajaja es que asi son las peleas alla lastima que para nosotros no es real

Zelda : lo se solo es una ficcion

Samus : de hecho es un anime

Zelda : uy no lo sabia

Samus : uy eso debio doler

Zelda : woah

Samus : jujuju

Zelda : aaahh mis huesos

Samus : vamos mata a ese tonto espectro

Zelda : waaa lo hizo

Al final de la pelicula

Samus : uy

Zelda : uh

Samus : vamos destruyelo sonso

Zelda : muevete

Samus : si si siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Zelda : oh no ese pobre chico quedo bien herido

Samus : lo se pero gano

Zelda : si mejor vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño y nos acabamos los bocadillos

Samus : si que comimos mucho

Pero habian dejado canguil con queso y algunas alitas a la salsa bbq que preparo zelda

Zelda : buenas noches samus – medio dormida-

Samus : buenas noches zel – medio dormida –

Pero se olvidaron apagar el televisor y se fueron a dormir caminaban medio dormidas y cada quien fue a su habitacion a dormir

A las 00:05 am el televisor permanecio prendido y un circulo blanco aparecio y algo cayo al suelo y el circulo blanco desaparecio

Xxx : auch –golpeandose en su cabeza -¿Qué es esto? No es un templo

Se sento en el sofa

Xxx : esta piedra es muy comoda pero no es una roca

Entonces vio una tazona con canguil repleto de queso y alitas de pollo , luego el se los come

Xxx : quien halla hecho esta comida extraña pero muy buena lo felicito ahora a ver a la diosa athena

Las chicas oian a alguien en su habitacion zelda uso el viento de farore para ir donde samus

Zelda : samus samus – susurando –

Samus : ummm

Zelda : shhhhh

Samus : que sucede – susurando –

Zelda : alguien se metio a nuestra habitacion

Samus : ladrones insolentes vamos a darle su merecido

Zelda : si – sacando su espada –

Samus : andando – con su traje y su cañon cargado –

Ellas caminaron lentamente y vieron al sujeto comiendo las alitas que zelda cocino

Zelda : ahí esta el malechon

Samus : lo asaltaremos en silencio

Zelda : si

Y caminaron muy lento y el volteo a ver y no habia nada solo alzo los hombro y siguio comiendo y luego se acabo con los bocadillos

Zelda : glup –aclarando su garganta –

Las chicas estaban en diferentes sofas para asaltar al "ladron" , samus estaba cerca del interructor que prendia los focos y zelda estaba cerca de las persianas

Samus : ahora

Zelda : te tengo malechon – samus prendio la luz y no habia nada –

Samus : ah

Y el supuesto malechon estaba en el techo y salto hacia ellas con su garra especial

Zelda : cuidado samus – haciendo su barrera azul(amor de nayru)

Al sujeto se le atoro la uña

Xxx : quee

Zelda : samus ahora

Samus : si –disparando su cañon zero y le dio lanzandolo hacia el suelo –

Zelda : uh

Samus : le di

Zelda : si ahora amarralo antes que despierte

Samus : ok

Habian ganado por ahora ya que el se distrajo por ver a zelda y cuando desperto estaba bien amarrado con cadenas

Samus : muy bien ladron empieza por quien eres y que quieres

Zelda : acaso eres un espia de tabuu

Xxx : ¿tabuu? Ajajajjjaajajajajaja no conozco a ningun tabuu asi que si no te molesta SACAME DE AQUÍ

Zelda : CIERRA TU BOCOTA VAS A ALARMAR A TODOS

Xxx : mujer no estorbes debo volver a templo de la diosa athena

Zelda : ¿Qué?

Samus : ¿Qué es eso de athena?

Zelda : diosa de la mitologia griega quien guiaba a todos por el camino de la sabiduria

Samus : la conoces

Zelda : no pero he leido libros de la mitologia griega

Samus : pero primero ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Zelda : no hay informacion de este tipo

Samus : apuesto que es uno de los secuaces de tabuu y no quiere decirlo

Zelda : ojala que no sea eso

Xxx : ¿Qué dijistes?

Samus : solo dinos quien eres tu y te desataremos

Xxx : jum

Zelda : estas segura de esto si lo liberas va a volver a atacarnos

Samus : descuida no lo hara

Xxx : aaarrrggg muy bien muy bien – con tono de estoy harto – me llamo kardia y que

Zelda : valla nombre para un hombre ¬¬

Samus : te desatare pero no nos lastimaras o te noqueare de nuevo

Zelda : …..

El hizo caso a lo que samus decia y ella desato las cadenas y se puso de pie y no volvio a atacar a zelda ni a samus

Samus : te lo dije

Zelda : uy cierto pero ahora si nos ven con este extraño

Samus : kardia

Zelda : como sea master hand se cabreara con nosotras

Samus : no pense en eso pero … oye kardia no saldras de esta habitacion hasta que zelda localize tu punto de origen y te devuelva ante su mundo si te lo pido si nos descubren estaremos muertas

El solo asintio con la cabeza y se sento en el sofa aburrido y con amargura

Samus : hey zelda este hombre es amargado como tu

Zelda : ah si pero no pienso enamorame denuevo no ahora

Samus : bien mejor hay que planear como esconderemos a kardia de master hand

Zelda : no conozco el lugar de donde vino pero iremos a la biblioteca a virtual a ver de donde vino este kardia

Samus : lo se pero debe ser inmediato

Zelda : y si viene un sapo a delatarnos ya sabes el link y su puta peach

Kardia : los mato y punto final

Zelda : no asi nos meteras en mas problemas

Samus : es cierto matandolos no serviva de nada

Kardia : por cierto quienes son ustede dos

Samus : oh siento no haberme presentado

Zelda : si te doblegas ante el lo dominara todo no le des tanto gusto o abusara de nosotras

Samus : no lo creo … por cierto me llamo samus aran y ella es zelda la princesa de hyrule

Zelda : jum

Kardia : se nota – con sarcasmo –

Zelda : ya notastes mi prescencia idiota

Kardia : como si quisiera saberlo

Zelda : que idiota … es igual que link cojudo y jodon

Samus : zelda calmar su rabieta ya

Zelda : ah si como no eso si…..

Samus : no vallan a pelear

Zelda : si mami ¬`¬`

Samus : zelda -.-

Zelda : ya capte solo hay que esperar que el chico azul valla a su casita – sarcasmo- entiendes

Samus : es un buen comienzo

Zelda : tiene espiritu pero no es mi tipo ok

Samus : ok pero no te amargues .. bueno tengo que irme

Zelda : samus espera no me dejes sola con este raro

Samus : lo se pero tengo novio y debo atenderlo

Zelda : naruto no puede cocinar

Samus : si

Zelda : por favor quedate conmigo

Samus : zelda

Zelda : por favor no me dejes sola

Samus : volvere

Zelda : por favo por favor por favor no

Y samus se fue a una cita que tenia con naruto

Naruto : samus que le sucede a zelda se la oye mas en panico que orgullosa

Samus : asi es ella mejor vamonos

Naruto : ok pero ya no comere mas ramen TTOTT eso me lleno de gases

Samus : jajajaja quien te manda a comer mucho ramen

Naruto : que mala eres TTOTT

Samus : ya vamonos

Naruto : ok

Samus : ojala que zelda y kardia no se maten a golpes – dijo samus en sus pensamientos –

Mientras que zelda se quedo sola con kardia el vio como la soberana de hyrule refunfuñaba y protestaba

Zelda : maldicion , maldicion samus regresa

Kardia : YA DEJATE DE SER MELODRAMATICA QUE NO TE VOY A COMER

Zelda : y a ti que te importa … SAMUS…SAMUS

Kardia : ggggrrrr no se calla es muy bonita me casaria con ella no si la mato primero

Zelda : AAAAAGGGHHHH – golpeandose –

Kardia escucho que alguien se cayo y corrio a ver quien se ha caido y era zelda que intentaba escapar pero se pego muy duro en la pierna y se lastimo muy feo el tobillo

Kardia : oye estas bien – viendo el golpe que se dio zelda pero ella lo hizo a un lado –

Zelda : dejame yo puedo curarme sola – inento pararse pero se torcio el tobillo – CARAJO MI TOBILLO

Kardia : dejate de ser orgullosa y deja que otro te ayude o no confias en nadie

Zelda : en ti NUNCA

Kardia : mierda …MUJER QUIERES ESCUCHAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ SOLO TE AYUDABA Y ME VIENES CON PENDEJADAY MEDIAS ASI QUE VOY A AYUDARTE QUIERAS O NO

Zelda : no te atrevas

El agarra a zelda y la lleva hacia su cama

Zelda : ¿Qué haces? Bajame , sueltame , que se sueltes

Kardia : CALLATE

Zelda : callate tu invecil

Kardia ignoro el comentario de zelda y la deposito suavemente en su cama y quito sus botas y vendo su pie

Zelda : …

Kardia : agradece mujer loca

Zelda : gracias – sarcasmo –

Kardia : si como no – revoloteando los ojos –

Zelda : grrrrrr te odio

Kardia : oye tu tampoco eres mi tipo si .. mujer loca mejor callate si no quieres que me cabree

Y se fue entonces vio el televisor

Zelda solo descansaba en su cama pero kardia bufo por que no conocia que es un televisor

Kardia : mujer ….mujer …MUJERRR – gritando –

Zelda : oye hijo de p .. me llamo zelda

Kardia : muy bien zelda no mujer ven aca de una maldita vez a ver esta pendejada

Zelda : mierda no me jodas

Kardia : solo ven

Zelda : carajo ya mismo lo mato

Y ella fue cogeando

Zelda : y bien su alteza que mierda quieres – con rabia –

Kardia : ¿Qué es esto? –señalando en televisor –

Zelda : se llama televisor idiota actualizate

Kardia : que pena no estoy actualizado asi que tu actualiza esta cosa

Zelda : oh que mal yo no ser tu burro de carga asi que jodete y arreglatelas

Kardia : ah no eso si que no – agarro las muñecas de zelda –

Zelda : dejame

Pero su apreton era muy fuerte que a zelda le dolia las muñecas

Zelda : sueltame .. que me sueltes

Pero cada vez el apreton se hacia mas fuerte hasta que zelda solto un fuerte llanto

Zelda : hijo de..puta te..de..tes..to – llorando –

Pero el se dio cuenta que la habia cogido bruscamente y la solto

Zelda : estupido – lo abofeteo y se fue llorando a su habitacion sin importarle su tobillo roto –

El corrio detrás de ella

Kardia : espera zelda

Y la alcanzo

Zelda : dejame ir te odio

Kardia : oye calma lamento lo que paso pero sera mejor que dejes tu orgullo a un lado tu amiga aran no puede cuidar de ti por siempre

Zelda se detuvo y escucho lo que el decia

Zelda : alejate de mi soy un monstruo sin corazon

Kardia : y quien te dijo esa pendejada

Zelda : mi ex novio el maldito de link

Kardia : ¿Qué es un link?

Zelda : veras – calmandose – el era el heroe del tiempo y toda la movida y …. – conto toda su historia –

Kardia : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA a esa cosa le tienes miedo a un invecil debilucho jajajajajajajajajajaa eso si que es patetico

Zelda : por tu orgullo se que es un debilucho para ti y para mi pero si le hago algo a link las diosas de la sabiduria

Kardia : un momento yo no creo en esas "diosas" ademas solo lardean para aterrarte y yo solo creo en un dios y una sabia y jamas me amenazaria de esa manera no en una guerra ademas athena es muy amable y no me obliga a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero entiendes

Zelda : athena no es como las diosas que me obligan estar aferrada a link si ella fuese la sabia de la trifueza la estaria respetando

Kardia : pero ella no maneja la trifueza

Zelda : como me gustaria escuchar un consejo sabio de athena tu sabia y el ser mas amable que existe en vuestro mundo

Kardia suspiro ya que zelda se ha calmado y ella quiso averiguar sobre athena aquella diosa con corazon puro y valedoso quienes los caballeros respetaban con benevolencia

Zelda : si kardia supiera que yo ya no soy nada benevolente – decia en su habitacion mientras apretaba los puños de odio –

Pero el vio que el odio consumia a la soberana de hyrule y penso en llevarla ante athena para que la ayude a liberar su deseo de venganza ya que link daño a zelda

Zelda era una princesa amable pero cuando link la dejo con peach ella se volvo nada benevolente y nada amable solo se hizo orgullosa y amargada

Kardia : estupido link has hecho a zelda como un semi espectro

_**Y asi termina un dia muy horrible para el caballero de escorpio quien tendra que calmar la rabia de zelda aunque el es otro orgulloso amargado pero zelda es un caso muy diferente a el ella se hizo nada benevolente y nada amable solo es amable con samus y su amigo ichigo**_

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo kardia abrira un portal hacia su mundo y zelda cae accidentalmente y samus en el mundo smash se preocupa e intenta hacer algo para salvar a zelda y mientras que zelda con kardia se encaminan hacia el reino de athena pero seran asaltados por espectros pero kardia salva a zelda y zelda saca sus flechas de luz para ayudar su caballero de escorpion **_

_**Una vez que encuentra a athena ella le ayudara a no ser orgullosa y entre kardia y zelda comenzara el interes amoroso aunque a zelda le importe las ofensas de peach cuando vuelve a mundo smash**_


	3. el camino hacia la sabiduria

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El camino hacia la sabiduria**_

La princesa zelda se habia recuperado del pie pero su mal humor habia disminuido hacia alguien a quien le habia gritado sin conocerlo pero no sabia por que salio de aquel agujero blanco hacia su mundo , pero ella va a regresarlo a su mundo natal

Zelda : no puedo localizar tu mundo – haciendo enfasis que su mundo es real –

Kardia : intentalo de nuevo solo que no te cabrees

Zelda : bien – ella estaba localizando con el viento de farore para encontrar su destinatario – siento una poderosa energia que esta en conflictos y solo llora

Kardia : esa es la athena llorando como siempre

Zelda : VIENTO DE FARORE – llevandolo hacia el trono de athena –

Zelda : en este camino hay demasiadas explosiones – durante el viaje habian multiples explosiones –

Kardia : bueno hay guerra y las guerras no se terminan solas

Zelda : si lo se te lo digo por experiencia propia .. mi reino tambien habia sido atacado por las fuerzas de ganondorf y un loco llamado zant

Kardia : asi que ese ganon esta loco por la trifuerza

Zelda : lo esta si ese man siempre me atrapa para asi obligarme a que le de mi fragmento de la trifuerza

Kardia : uy que halagador .. y el tercer fragmento lo tiene el chico ordon

Zelda : si por desgracia ganon y yo somos los unicos que tenemos poderes y link no

Kardia : que bien ¬¬.. es bueno oir eso

Y llegaron al templo de athena pero ahí estaba sola y preocupada por sus caballeros

Sasha : oh caballero de escorpio ya llego

Kardia : athena –sama – reverenciandose ante la diosa –

Zelda : bien estas en casa ahora me largo

Sasha : espera princesa hyrule veo conflicto en tu interior y mucho odio y se que has venido por ayuda

Zelda : no es necesario su amabilidad athena yo me retiro ya no hay nada que hacer

Kardia : bah que orgullosa

Sasha : no se queje el orgullo de ella es igual al suyo pero aun hay bondad en ella

Kardia : usted cree que hay bondad en zelda

Sasha : no lo creo lo veo

Zelda se detuvo al oir lo que athena dijo que aun siente su bondad

Zelda : esta bien me quedo pero no sera por mucho tiempo

Sasha : me alegro que hayas tomado su decision

Zelda : por nada

Sasha y quien la puso de mal humor

Zelda : el invecil de link y su perra – enseñandoles la foto que peach le dio que se tomo con link besandose –

Sasha : bueno veo que ambos son traidores pero no hay razon para enfurecerte … por aquí –llevandola hacia la terraza donde es el balcon –

Zelda : veo muchas batallas sin terminar

Sasha : este es el producto del odio del rey hades .. la guerra y las muertes de mis caballeros

Zelda : si hades muere la batalla se habra terminado

Sasha : si pero se apodero de un cuerpo de alma pura

Zelda : lo se esos espiritus malvados se apoderan de las almas mas puras , corrompiendolas y renacer como todo un malvado que mata a sangre fria y un loco que tiene sed de sangre

Sasha : si cuando pegaso se enfrento a el le dijo el supuesto color rojo perfecto y ese rojo era sangre

Zelda : lo se – tocando su hombro y se asomo al balcon –

En ese momento sasha pudo sentir que en zelda aun hay bondad que aun no se la han quitado , mientras que kardia se retiro a su casa y ambas quedaron solas

Zelda : asi que athena aun crees en esa susodicha bondad

Sasha : si

Zelda : ya veo tu comprension es admirable pero debes aprender a gobernar con mano de hierro

Sasha : no zelda no hay que gobernar con severidad solo con sabiduria y comprension

Zelda : athena su heroe es pegaso y le es fiel

Sasha : si tenma de pegaso siempre es mi guardian protector y mi mejor caballero y tu

Zelda : el invecil de link que solo anda bacilando a las mujeres y no es fiel

Sasha : uh siento oir eso

Xxx : cuanto tiempo athena

Zelda : ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sasha : esa voz

Zelda : ¿Qué esta pasando por que todo se vuelve morado?

Xxx : veo que no estas sola eh athena

Sasha : hades

Zelda : el chico malo del inframundo

Hades : el mismo que vez

Sasha : ….

Zelda : a que has venido eh hades

Hades : solo vengo a visitar a mi enemiga athena –acercandose a la hyliana –

Zelda hecho un vistazo y vio a todos los caballeros de rodillas sin poder moverse

Zelda : ¿Qué le has hecho?

Sasha : ese es el poder de hades que impide a mis caballeros que avancen donde mi

Zelda : rayos ahora que hago .. no me puedo mover

Sasha : yo tampoco y estoy algo lejos de ti

Zelda : oh no hades ha venido a matarte huye si puedes

Hades : muy tarde ya no puede huir pero a los del otro mundo les doy la bienvenida de una manera especial

Zelda : mierda vas a matarme

Hades : no tan solo vine a ver quien eres tu – muy cerca de zelda –

Zelda : ¿entonces?

Hades : entonces – el agarra su barbilla y le dio un beso en sus labios –

Sasha : oh no esto es terrible

Xxx : mi señor como usted puede besar a esa humana

El se separo de zelda cortando el beso

Zelda : valla si vino la puta celosa

Hades : te dije que no te metas en esto pandora

Sasha : pandora

Pandora : athena

Ella se acerca a la diosa para discutir por que esta celosa que hades no le interese ella

Zelda : ATHENA CORRE

Athena : no puedo huir mas es hora que hable seriamente con esta mujer – frunciendo el ceño –

Pandora : athena siempre fuiste muy debil y llorona … siempre has arruinado la vida de mi señor hades

Athena : no me culpes de tu falta de competencia y tu torpeza

Pandora : cierra la boca athena solo eres un estorbo

Athena : pero los celos no son lo mio

Pandora : eres una desgraciada – le iba a pegar una cachetada –

Zelda : ya es suficiente ahora te hare trizas – cogiendo sus flechas de luz pero se apagaron – no puede ser mis flechas .. rayos master hand me impide atacar en este mundo por que el es el guardian dimensional

Y la cachetada sono pero…

Zelda : sasha digo athena

Xxx : tus pateticas cachetadas no me duelen

Pandora : maldito pegaso

Athena : tenma

Hades : pegaso

Zelda : hey

Hades : pegaso mi peor enemigo vas a morir – lanzandose hacia el chico –

Zelda : oh no mejor ayudo a ese pobre chico amor de n…

Tenma : oiga no se preocupe por mi yo estare bien

Zelda : jum

Hades : ya hize lo que tenia que hacer vamonos

Pandora : pero señor ..

Hades : he dicho vamonos o estas contradiciendome – con voz autoritaria –

Pandora : no señor jamas lo desobedeceria

Hades : sube al carruaje

Pandora : si señor … ATHENA PAGARAS POR ESTO

Zelda : no si yo te mato primera

Athena : zelda por favor calma

Tenma : ja se fue la loquilla de la pandora y se llevo a nuestro hermano

Sasha : lo se pero hades ha tomado el control de su cuerpo

Zelda : los soldados ya se mueven

Sasha : eso es bueno pero mejor hay que ayudarte con tu problema de mal humor

Tenma : vine en un mal momento

Sasha : no al contrario necesito que estes conmigo como mi escolta ya que hades regresara

Tenma : si sasha

Xxx : que no es sasha es athena

Tenma : callate yato

Yato : jum – y se fue –

Zelda : diosa athena como puedo sacar toda esta ira que invade mi alma

Sasha : solo hay alguien que puede ayudarte

Tenma : no la enviaras al loco de virgo

Zelda : es un loco

Tenma : si me ataco rudamente

Zelda : mejor no no no y no

Sasha : el no es malo solo que te hace una prueba muy ruda pero no es malo

Zelda : es peor que ganondorf

Tenma : ganon que

Zelda : oh me olvide soy zelda princesa de hyrule

Tenma : yo soy tenma caballero de pegaso y protector de la diosa athena

Zelda : oye pegaso mejor nos las sacamos y nos vamos del loco de virgo

Tenma : buena idea

Y se iba a ir pero athena los detiene

Sasha : zelda , caballero de pegaso

Tenma : esta bien no te enojes iremos

Sasha : ahí esta bien

Zelda : andando

Y se fueron a la casa de virgo pero cuando sintio la prescencia de zelda …

Asmita : humana vete de aquí

Zelda : donde estas

Tenma : oye asmita para tus cermones y aparecete

Sasha : tenma basta

Zelda : es un cretino como link mejor me largo a mi casa mi mundo mi epoca

Sasha : espera zelda no te vallas

Zelda : pues dile a tu caballerito que se comporta o lo liquido

Tenma : el man parece un cojudo pero es mas habil de lo que uno habla

Asmita : me alegro que reconozcas como soy caballero de pegaso – saliendo de las sombras –

Sasha : caballero de virgo necesito su ayuda

Asmita : como ordene athena-sama –haciendo una reverencia hacia su diosa –

Zelda : ¿Qué sucedera conmigo?

Asmita : en esa mujer puedo ver que hay mucho odio y conflicto que alguien la puso asi

Zelda se sento en el suelo y se acomodo em posicion de meditacion aunque ella si puede por que tiene pantalon y botas

Asmita : y bien mujer..

Zelda : zelda

Asmita : zelda mejor cierra tus ojos y concentrate

Tenma : si fracasas el man te larga

Zelda : ah si pues yo le voy bajando el moco

Asmita : pegaso guarda silencio

Tenma : ja ya quisieras

Luego hicieron un viaje espiritual donde virgo veia los recuerdos de zelda de cómo su vida es un infierno por ganon y zant atacando su templo , link engañandola con su amiga peach , y como la gente la despreciaba por ese mal carácter que tiene pero a la vez vio su pequeña bondad aun intacta que veia a sus amigos , samus e ichigo que siempre la han apoyado en todo momento dificil y tambien se impresiono que solo pensaba en kardia de escorpio

Asmita : ya veo su pequeña bondad sigue intacta pero en sus pensamientos solo sale kardia de escorpio

Zelda : …. Sigh – con sus ojos cerrados –

Asmita : ya puedes habrirlos pero hay mas conflicto que odio en tu interior sin embargo eso debes superarlo tu misma pero te he ayudado en dejar a un lado al chico rubio , de casco verdoso y muy estupido

Zelda : gracias – retirandose –

Pero luego vio a otros caballeros peleandose por ella

Zelda : oh oh esto no es bueno

Tenma : uy mejor corre

Zelda : si si me la saco

Sisifo : fuera de aquí chusmas que yo la vi primero

Dohko : vete al carajo si yo vi primero a la mujer de blanco y purpura

Shion : callate si quien la vio primero fui yo

Albafica : silencio que al menos le he traido esta ofrenda – un ramo de rosas –

Zelda : me gustan las blancas …oh son blancas me las quedo

Albafica : jajaja gane

Cyd : no es justo simpre te adelantas primero pero apuesto que una espada sera de su gusto

Zelda : una espada no me caeria mal

Cyd : ahora yo gane

Los otros solo gruñian de coraje ya que a zelda le gustan las espadas

Zelda : saben que mas odio a los rubios tontos

Sisifo : ¿rubio? Suerte que soy castaño solo asmita es rubio

Zelda : eso es bueno solo un rubio pero ustedes me caen bien – sonriendo –

Sasha : te lo dije tenma en ella hay bondad

Tenma : esta bien la proxima no dudare de ti

Dohko : el duo dimamico no vino y el loquillo que mata travestis tampoco vino

Tenma : maestro hablas de cancer el loco por los travestis

Zelda : jajajajajajajaja – se reventaba de risa al oir eso-

Xxx : oye ya te dije que a mi no me gustan los tipos raros , solo me gustan las chicas lindas

Zelda : ¿crees que soy una chica linda eh extraño? – haciendo ojitos –

Dirigio su mirada a zelda y lo que ella dijo es ciert si es una chica linda

Xxx : por su puesto que eres una chica linda

Zelda : siii soy una chica linda – dando saltitos –

Tenma : mira lo que has hecho manigoldo la has vuelto loquita

Zelda : soy una chica linda , soy una chica linda – canturreando –

Manigoldo : callate pegaso si no es mi culpa por el pequeño halago que le di

Sasha : al menos le has quitado su mal humor

Manigoldo : ¿mal humor? Ella es una orgullosa mal humorada como kardia

Sasha : si

Manigoldo : uhgh

Zelda : hey tu el de azul gracias por el halago – dandole un beso en la mejilla y manigoldo se desmayo –

Tenma : uh se volvio loco

Zelda : hey tu el castañedo – dirigiendose a dohko - ¿crees que soy una chica linda?

Dohko : si lo eres

Zelda : gracias – besando su mejilla y se desmaya sonrojado –

Zelda : tu el arquero soy una chica linda

Sisifo : sin duda

Zelda : jaja siempre tengo razon – besando su mejilla y el arquero se desmaya –

Zelda : erm oye espadachin muy increible .. crees que soy linda o fea

Cyd : fea no eres , solo eres muy linda

Zelda : perfecto – besando su mejilla y se cae de espaldas bien desmayado –

Zelda : a ver a quien mas pregunto – localizo a uno – hey tu el de cabello celeste y que es muy hermoso

Albafica : que no soy hermo…

Zelda : crees que soy una chica muy bonita

Albafica : si eres mas hermosa que mi propio campo de flores

Zelda : estupendo – besando sin darse cuenta los labios de albafica y se desmayo –

Tenma : sasha mira zelda esta poniendo a desmayar a todos los caballeros de oro

Sasha : jajajaj aun falta acuario y escorpio

Zelda : a ver … tu el de cabello verde con aspecto cientifico

Degel : yo

Zelda : si crees que soy una persona muy linda

Degel : sep

Zelda : eso es – besando su mejilla y se desmayo –

Luego desde atrás kardia hervia de rabia al ver que zelda besaba en la mejilla a sus compañeros

Zelda : oye kardia crees que soy una chica linda

Kardia : no

Zelda : cojudo – se fue –

Kardia : espera linda no eres … eres hermosa

Zelda se detuvo al oir el halago del amargado de kardia

Zelda : es una broma

Kardia : es en serio – con sus mejillas rojas –

Zelda : oh oh super – besando los labios del escorpio y tambien se desmayo –

Kardia : weee – desmayandose –

Zelda : me excedi mucho pero esta es la sabiduria de athena repartiendo cariño a sus soldados

Mientras tenma y sasha

Sasha : al menos esta de buen humor

Tenma : dame un beso

Sasha : tenma que dices

Tenma : si quieres

Sasha : no quiero

Pero en realidad si queria

Tenma : segura

Sasha : lo admito si quiero

Tenma : lo sabia athena – y beso a su diosa y ella le respondio el beso –

Sasha : oh te amo mi caballero de pegaso

Tenma : y yo te amo mi diosa athena

Zelda : soy una chica linda , soy una chica , athena y yo somos unas chicas muy lindas

Y asi zelda canturreo pero su mal humor estaba cediendo y se la veia mas alegre que nunca todo fue gracias al comentario de manigoldo que le dijo "que es una chica linda" el les salvo el pellejo

_**Continuara **_

_**Adios y no se me ocurre mas reprises pero en mundo smash samus estara muy preocupada que zelda desaparecio y link y peach ya son novios pero eso me impota una mierda pero zelda esta bien en el templo de athena quien es su nueva amiga **_


	4. el poder de zelda (trifuerza)

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Un buen halago**_

Kardia solo hervia de celos al ver que manigoldo de cancer le hizo un simple halago que le gusto mucho a zelda

Kardia : gggrrr maldicion

Yato : oiga sensei esta celoso

Kardia : callate

Yato : jejeje

Tenma : jujuju quien diria que el amargado de escorpio anda celoso

Sasha : ya no molesten

Shion : oigan que le pasa a kardia

Tenma : esta ardiendo de celos

Zelda : hey tenma has visto al bakardia

Tenma : si esta celosito

Zelda : jajajaja

Tenma : por cierto yato he oido un rumorcito que tu y yuzuriha estan saliendo

Yato : callate sonso – muy rojito –

Shion : hey yato la has visto

Yato : si se fue con el anciano a no se que cosa

Shion : ah yo ya se – retirandose –

Zelda : uuuyy que bien que tengas una noviecita

Yato : ella ..n..n..

Tenma : entonces por que los encontre besandose

Yato : y tu estabas besando a la diosa athena bruto – muy rojito –

Sasha : calma si solo fue un momento

Tenma : sasha

Yato : BRUTO NO ES SASHA ES ATHENA BOBO

Tenma : jum

Yato : la proxima mision no dejare que te lleves todo el credito o te luscas como el "tipico heroe"

Tenma : eso lo veremos

Zelda : uh un reto suena genial

Yato : es mas que un simple reto

Zelda : ohh

Tenma : igual voy a ganar

Yato : meh no si yo te gano primero

Zelda : oh que es eso

Tenma : ah eso son

Yato : espectros

Zelda : oh no los caballeros

Luego sucecio lo que sucedió

Zelda : ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Yuzuriha : creo que van hacia el castillo de hades

Yato : waa yuzuriha

Yuzuriha : yato pedazo de tonto – dandole un puñete en su cabeza – como pudistes dejarme sola si te dije que mi maestro solo buscaba a shion sensei y que luego tu me fueras a ver

Zelda : mala idea que vallan al castillo de hades si recuerden que el es muy poderoso

Luego de ganar por ahora todo estaba algo tranquilo y zelda vio como yuzuriha regañaba a yato

Yato : Meh

Yuzuriha : YATO – con una venita en su frente –

Yato : Meh

Yuzuriha : yuy – bufando aunque a yuzuriha le gustaba ese tono de chivo quejambroso –

Zelda : jajajaj parece un chivito

Tenma : si uno quejambroso

Yato : TENMA

Shion : oigan que creen que hacen no deberian ir al santuario par de vagos

Tenma : oh oh vamonos

Yato : yo ire primero cerebro de mani

Tenma : como digas lechuga

Yato : gggrrrr

Zelda : uh y has visto al sujeto de los halagos o solo lo dijo de broma

Sasha : hablas de manigoldo esta en su casa si quieres yo te puedo llevar

Zelda : perfecto

Y se dirigieron a la casa de cancer

Sasha : caballero de cancer

Manigoldo : un athena sama

Zelda : es el sujeto de los halagos

Sasha : bien ella es zelda

Zelda : jum ew

Manigoldo : ah te recuerdo la mujer que repartia besos

Zelda : wer pero …

Manigoldo : ja tal como lo predije las mujeres me buscan

Zelda : ….

Sasha : jajajaj bueno zelda te dejo

Zelda : si ve a regañar a esos caballeros de bronce

Y athena se fue

Zelda : a si que gracias por el halago nadie me dice "chica linda" si no que me llaman zeldanator

Manigoldo : ¿Qué es una zeldanator? Es una burla muy cruel

Zelda : si que lo es piensan que solo soy una persona muy destructiva pero no lo soy

Manigoldo : la gentuza de tu mundo solo ladran mucho por que no los mandas a la mierda y punto

Zelda : uh esa es otra si los puteo pero me siguen jodiendo

Manigoldo : woah que suerte tienes

Zelda : gracias por hacermelo saber

_**Mientras en mansion smash**_

Samus : oh no zelda ha desaparecido y todo es culpa de estos desgraciados

Ichigo : no lo se pero zelda se la veia de muy mal humor

Capitan falcon : miren es goku

Samus : para que regreso si no se supone que se fue con su esposa

Ichigo : aparentemente no

Capitan falcon : bueno se que es insolito pero goku se muere por zelda

Samus : si pero zelda no esta

Snake : el me dijo que queria hablar con ella y disculparse por que el la sigue amando y piensa despedirse de ella

Ichigo : ahí viene

Goku : samus has visto a zelda

Samus : zelda desaparecio

Goku : QUE ¿Cómo QUE DESAPARECIO?

Ichigo : asi es la situacion y hasta ahora no la encontramos y creeme ha estado de muy mal humor

Goku : lo se pero necesto hablar con ella

Snake : hay que ir a buscarla en todas las dimensione podria estar perdida en una dimension

Goku : ichigo se lo que paso entre tu y peach creeme son unos pendejos que ..

Ichigo : si lo se pero ya no quiero pensar en eso

Capitan falcon : andando – subiendose al blue falco –

Samus : hey y nosotros nos iremos a pie

Capitan falcon : esta bien suban

Samus : ja

_**Mientras tanto zelda con manigoldo **_

Zelda : a ti te gusta halagar a las chicas

Manigoldo : si pero ninguna me para bola

Zelda : duy si que es tragico

Manigoldo : Meh – bufando – si tuve una mala experiencia peleando contra un meco

Zelda : uh hablas de veronica

Manigoldo : ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del puto expectro?

Zelda : athena me lo dijo

Manigoldo : carajo pero bueno lo hize mierda y se fue a la mierda

Zelda : si pero esta victoria no es duradera.. bueno mejor dejemonos de tragedia y estar hechos los lloricas y salgamos

Manigoldo : uh salir suena grandioso

Zelda : yep

Y salieron a los campos del santuario

Zelda : hey ahí esta athena y sus cabelleros de bronce

Yuzuriha : los caballeros del sol vienen a atacarnos

Zelda : maldicion otros subornidados de hades

Yuzuriha : no ellos son aparte son lealea a la diosa artemisa y han querido invadir el santuario para matar a los caballeros de athena

Zelda : dejama adivinar a los pendejos les gusta matar por diversion

Yuzuriha : estas en lo correcto

Zelda : woah a manigoldo le aburrio mi bla bla bla que se fue

Yuzuriha : no ahí esta pero se durmio

Athena : ahí vienen

Solem : valla valla si es la zorra a quien he derrotado – le dijo socarronamente –

Yuzuriha : hijo de perra te juro que esta vez no sera como antes – a la defensiva –

Zelda : cuidado yuzuriha según viendo a este sujeto le gusta explotar la debilidad de uno

Shion : yuzuriha

Dafne : jajajaja si es el maldito caballero que derrote

Shion : que "has derrotsdo si mas bien me acuerdo yo te derrote

Dafne : callate maldito si no quieres morir

Zelda : tipica amenaza del enemigo

Yato : yuzuriha tenma y athena han quedado congelados

Zelda : manigoldo tambien y los otros caballeros

Englentes : esa es mi habilidad puedo paralizar a los caballeros mas poderosos e incluso a la misma athena

Zelda : que sucede me congelo

Englentes : esta mujer es diferente pero tiene un poder muy superior a la de la diosa artemisa seria una amenaza para nosotros

Shion : zelda

Yuzuriha : malditos que han hecho

Solem : por que esta simple humana es muy poderosa

Dafne : si por que si yo la puedo matar

Englentes : como sea

Dafne : muere – yendo hacia zelda –

Shion : alejate de zelda

Pero en la mano a zelda le brillo la trifuerza y revento el hielo mandando a dafne a estrellarse con mucha violencia

Dafne : aaagghh –estrellandose contra un roca –

Zelda : tu no tienes poder sobre mi – con mucho odio en su mirada –

Solem : jajajaja si solo eres una estupida mujer

Zelda le dirigio una mirada asesina a solem

Zelda : callate , callate hijo de puta – haciendo el fuego de din y lo dejo bien herido –

Solem : maldita como te atreves a lastimarme – haciendo una lluvia de fuego y zelda se cubrio con el amor de nayru –

Zelda : eso es todo – apuntandolo con las fechas de luz –

Solem : que dijistes perra

Zelda : verga andate a la verga puto – lanzando una flecha de luz matando a solem –

Dafne : que idiota es solem

Englentes : es muy impulsivo es por eso que siempre pierde

Shion : pero que poder es ese

Yuzuriha : esta mujer esta muy malhumorada es por eso que se pone destructiva

Dafne : englentes yo me encargo de estas malditas tu ocupate de aries

Englentes : acaso me estas dando ordenes pero tu idea es buena

Y dafne comenzo atacando a yuzuriha y zelda

Zelda : cuidado

Dafne : laurel ligth

Zelda : din fire

Zelda logro quemar los petalos mortiferos de dafne

Dafne : esta mujer es diferente a los demas logro quemar mis petalos o acaso el destino de esta mujer es …

Yuzuriha : toma eso – le propino una fuerte patada a dafne y la mando a volar pero ella se puso de pie –

Dafne : ja eso solo fue una pequeña interrupcion

Yuzuriha : que

Dafne le dio un puñetazo a la grulla pero logra esquivarlo

Yuzuriha : necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme

Dafne gruño de ira al ver que sus oponentes no eran nada estupidas

Dafne : no importa ahora vas a morir junto con ella caballero de grulla

Zelda : mierda jodete

Dafne : si en cuanto mas ira tiene mas poder tiene ella acaso ella es mas poderosa que la diosa artemisa –decia en su mante mientras daba patadas a yuzuriha –

Zelda : no la pierdas de vista

Yuzuriha : si

Dafne : maldicion – haciendo una ventizca que derrumbo a zelda y yuzuriha –

La chica solo iba riendo victoriosamente hacia zelda

Dafne : te crei mas fuerte pero no ahora vas a morir de rodillas

Zelda : hoy no – propinadole una fuerte patada que le rompio la cara haciendola ensangrentar –

Yuzuriha : que poder

Dafna : maldita – quejandose de tal dolor con la cara ensangrentada –

Mientras que hades en su castillo veia la agresion de zelda

Hades : eso es zelda enojate todo lo que puedas asi te hace mas poderosa

Pandora : mi señor para que quiere a esa humana

Hades : si no te callas ella sera tu reemplazo

Pandora : no señor hades sus ordenes seran cumplidas

Hades : bien alista el carruaje por que visitaremos a zelda

Pandora : si mi señor – reverenciandolo –

Ahora volviendo a la pelea

Shion : englentes no te saldras con la tuya

Englentes : eso crees caballero de aries

Shion : ya es suficiente stardust revolution

Englentes : necio

Shion : no lo creo

Englentes : que

Shion : jaaaaaaaaaa – dando hasta lo ultimo de su cosmo y logro dejarlo bien herido –

Englentes : maldito caballero de athena

Shion : se acabo llevo la delantera

Ahora yuzuriha contra dafne

Yuzuriha : los caballeros de athena nunca nos damos por vencido

Dafne : jjaajajaj dejate de ridiculeses si ambas van a morir

Yuzuriha : no lo creo puta –dandole una patada y en esa patada estaba su poder y logro dejar bien herida a dafne –

Dafne : maldita grulla

Yuzuriha : shion sensei esta bien

Shion : si pero …

Fueron atacados por detrás

Shion : mierda

Yuzuriha : shion sensei

Y ambos cayeron al piso

Dafne : malditos creyeron que nos iban a derrotar sera un placer matarlos a ambos

Englentes : ahora mueran

Dafne : laurel light

Englentes : firecracken

Yuzuriha : lo siento shion sensei

Shion : no la culpa es mia por no ser un maestro responsable

Dafne : ahora mueran – con una sonrisa socarrona de malicia –

Englentes : este sera su fin malditos caballeros de athena

zelda : no

y les impacto pero aun siguen con vida

dafne : que siguen vivos – reprocho –

Englentes : no importa si lograron sobrevivir a esta a la proxima moriran

Dafne : ya era hora de matarlos

Englentes : fueron unos estupidos caballeros de athena

Dafbe : laurel light

Englentes : firecracken

Zelda : nyru love – haciendo una barrera entre ellos – ya ma hartaron malditos – con mucha ira –

Dafne : jajajajaaj crees que tus amenzas me asustan

Englentes : humana tonta no estorbes

Zelda : callate

Dafne : LAUREL LIGHT

Englentes : FIRECRACKEN

Zelda : no lo creo din fire – y le dio a los dos dejandolos al borde de la muerte –

Englentes : no .. pu.. ..se.r

Dafne : maldita , perra , zorra

Zelda : en serio – y le dio con las flechas de luz dandole la muerte a dafne –

Englentes : tu eres un monstruo de hades

Zelda : tu tambien acompañaras a esa perra – lanzandole una flecha de luz y asesino a englentes –

Yato estaba escondido y espantado por el poder de zelda , los demas se decomgelaron y athena se preocupo por zelda

Sasha : el poder de zelda se esta volviendo oscuro

Dohko : athena sama no me diga que fue ella quien los mato – señalando a zelda –

Sasha : me temo que si

Shion : ya entiendo por que hades vino aquí el vino por zelda la quiere como un espectro mas pero unos de los mas poderosos si no hacemos algo hades se la llevara y despues seria una gran amenaza para todos

Sasha : no

Zelda solo se desmayo que uso mucha magia para matar a tres caballeros del sol

Kardia : te tengo mujer loca

Sasha : caballero de escorpio ya que estas aquí te asigno a que cuides a zelda hades vendra por ella

Kardia : si athena sama

Tenma : miren la trifuerza se torno negra ahora se vuelve dorada

Sasha : asi que este es el plan de hades hay que tener mucho cuidado

Manigoldo : woah pero que poder tiene zelda

Shion : pero son poderes muy poderosos ella los saco para salvarme a mi y a yuzuriha

Yuzuriha : ella no es mala y hades no se la llevara

Shion : por su puesto que no lo hara

Tenma : hades no te llevaras a zelda

_**Con este juramento de pegaso el y escorpio cuidarian bien de zelda ya que su vida peligra ante hades y artemisa ya que ambos la quieren para que ella mate a athena pero sus planes siempre fracasaran **_

_**Continuara**_

_**El siguiente capitulo sera el potencial de escorpio y de pegaso ya que hades intentara llevarse a zelda pero artemisa como es tan envidiosa quiere matar a zelda por que artemisa ya no es tan hermosa que tanto zelda como yuzuriha le superan de belleza y pegaso sera quien le dara muerte a artemisa**_


	5. El estupido orgullo del escorpio

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_El estupido orgullo del escorpion _**

todo a zelda le fue complicado y dificil de entender todo de la mitologia griega y sus costumbres por que ella no es de ese origen pero al menos encaja muy bien y ahi nadie le presume lo muy cool que era bueno todos excepto uno era el kardia quien se reia jocosamente de su victoria asegurada ya que el piensa cazar al rey hades pero no se sabe hasta donde llegara su orgullo asi que zelda esta dispuesta a bajarle la rabieta al kardia y a su estupido orgullo

el solo veia como zelda lo miraba con tanta indiferencia y con tanta incredulidad pero el la miraba jocosamente y creyendo que un dia ella caeria a sus pies por lo apuesto que es asi que aseguro su sonrisa victoriosa para el final el no se dejara derrocar de nadie siempre esta a la defensiva ya que si uno lo ataca con palabrotas el contraataca con palabrotas y mucho peor a la que le dijera la persona que se atreva a insultar al kardia

zelda solo veia mucha desesperacion en el templo de athena que ya quieren que la guerra se acabe ya y todos poder vivir en paz pero nada es tan tranquilo , pero zelda comprendio que el deber de un lider no es ser tan estricto ni gobernar a mano de hierro si no que llevar a sus soldados a la victoria y ayudar a los mas necesitados veia como algunas ciudades habian sido destruidas a causa de la guerra

zelda : todo es culpa tuya hades - pensaba y veia a familias sin hogar ni que comer -

pero ella volvio al arbol de manzanas y espero no ver al kardia jocoso

zelda : ojala que no este ahi - penso -

y no esta eso creia y se apoyo en el arbol y el kardia estaba trepado cogiendo manzanas y viendo si se las come o no el dio un gran salto que cayo frente a zelda y esta no lo ve con cara feliz

zelda : se puede saber que hacias ahi trepado

kardia : solo cogia manzanas .. este arbol no dice "propiedad de zelda"

zelda : y que quieres decir con eso

kardia : que me dejes comer en paz yo no soy cojudo para que me vengas a domar

zelda : yo no domo hombres locos como tu si no que caistes frente a mi y pudistes haberme golpeado solo fijate en donde aterrizas

kardia : jum como sea me largo pierdo tiempo contigo yo deberia estar descuartizando a ese pequeño hades de mierda

zelda : uy si que miedo ¬¬

kardia : QUITATE ME ESTORBAS

zelda : PUES NO TE APAREZCAS AQUI GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA

el ignoro el comentario de zelda y se fue a su casa y zelda se quedo ahi pero sintiendose culpable ya que esta vez el no le hizo nada y ella solo lo odia por su acento jocoso

zelda : rayos la cague otra vez malditos orgullos

kardia desde lejos veia a la zelda muy deprimente y sintio una pequeña punzada en su alma ya que no debio haberle gritado de esa manera pero ella se alejaba del lugar y el la siguio

zelda : no puedo aguantar ni un minuto mas mejor me voy a mi epoca ahi estare tranquila y asi el kardia estara muy feliz de que me halla largado

el escucho lo que zelda decia y veia que zelda estaba muy triste por que no encaja en este mundo y ella localizaba su mundo y estaba dispuesta a marcharse

zelda : hasta nunca ciudad de grecia y hasta nunca kardia de escorpion espero que hagas una loca fiesta por que me he largado

y se iba a ir a su mundo

kardia : oye espera

zelda : dejame en paz

kardia : bah que estas diciendo yo celebrar tu ida eso solo lo hacen los cojudos sin cerebro como el hades

zelda : no lo entiendes yo no encajo en esta epoca

kardia : y que yo peor me encajaba en tu epoca con esas cosas raras que hacen y todo eso es nuevo para mi

zelda : pero tu me odias

kardia : meh .. a quien odio es al hades para que odiarte si no eres aliado de hades

zelda : ...

kardia : olvida el comentario anterior y regresate conmigo

zelda : jum ... como quieras

kardia estaba domando a la gruñona de la zelda del twilight y poco a poco el bajaba su mal humor aunque a veces se le subia la sangre al cerebro con su orgullo y eso le fastidiaba a zelda

kardia : oye cuantas tu existen por que habia visto a otra tu pero era rubia y llevaba vestido rosado y unas cosas raras y me pregunto por el noviecito del enlace

zelda : carajo la zelda del skyward tambien cayo aqui

kardia : sin ofenderte pero la mujer parece muy estupida y de caracter de muy cojuda

zelda : asi es la zelda skyward muy estupida

**_Capitulo 5.1_**

_**la zelda del skyward sword**_

zelda : yo soy de twilight la que dicen que soy de mal humor y de cara de pocos amigos

kardia : ahi esta la estupiza de la rubia zelda

zelda rubia : link .. link donde estas

zelda : buscas a link

zelda rubia : que haces aqui zelda del twilight

zelda : nada solo aventureandome e investigando en vez de perder mi tiempo con el bastardo de link

zelda rubia : OYE LINK NO ES UN BASTARDO

zelda : oh perdone por mis feudos pero su cojudo no esta aqui - con sarcasmo en su voz - eres muy debil y siempre dependes de link

zelda rubia : pero la diosa hylian es la portadora de la espada y la lira

zelda : si tu eres su reencarnacion se supone que tu debes portar la espada con la lira .. no te parece

zelda rubia : pero link es el portador

zelda : el lo cogio por cuestion de suerte ya que el no tiene poder para vencer en una batalla de magia contra magia

zelda rubia : entonces que

zelda : no pierdas tu tiempo con tu bastardito mejor ocupate de no chillar y ser fuerte

zelda rubia : pero no puedo

zelda : ese es tu problema eres muy debil y lloras como un bebe y nadie se compaderecera con tus lagrimas ni yo ni nadie nisiquiera el enemigo

zelda rubia : ademas de ser gruñona eres muy incredula - yendose en un portal -

zelda : que insignificante eres zelda skyward al menos la zelda del ocarina si es algo valiente

kardia : woah si que le dijistes las cosas en su cara

zelda : si si

kardia : pero no te das cuenta tienes algo especial que me agrado mucho aparte de tu malhumor ... a mi me gustan las chicas agresivas y gruñonas como tu ... que a uno le lanza sus verdades aunque les duela

zelda : tu crees eso

kardia : jum ... pero odio la cursileria

zelda : yo tambien me da asco

kardia : vez encajas muy bien conmigo si tenemos eso en comun aunque te duela que somos jocosos

zelda : uhgh

el solo se aferra a la castaña y ella se ruborizo sin mostrar esa cara de enamorada solo arqueaba una ceja ( pero que hace esta saliendo con el escorpion)

zelda : kardia no te pases

kardia : meh como si quisiera soltarte - aferrandose mas a ella -

zelda : uhgh

y asi ambos ya no se pelearon entre si mismos si no que asi kardia declaro sus sentimientos por zelda y viceversa

zelda : basta no me toques

kardia : y tu deja de abrazarme

zelda : YO NO TE ABRAZE TU LO HICISTES

kardia : COMO SI QUISIERA ABRAZAR TU CUERPO DE LIJA

zelda : Y A MI ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA ABRAZAR ESA PENDEJADA DE ARMADURA ROBADA

kardia : COMO QUE ROBADA YO ME LA GANE

y el caballero de acuario solo veia la discucion infantil de zelda y kardia

degel : otra vez peleando por pendejadas

zelda : este comenzo

kardia : tu empezastes

degel : SILENCIO

y ambos se callaron ya que su pelea era algo ridicula

zelda : tu amigo si que es todo un invecil

kardia : QUE DIJISTES

zelda : LO QUE OISTES IDIOTA

kardia : PUES DIMELO EN MI CARA

zelda : OBLIGAME

degel : YA BASTA PARECEN UNOS INFANTILES PELEANDO DE LA NADA

zelda : uh degel .. mi salvacion vamos de este lugar

degel : um .. bueno

kardia ardia de celos que zelda se hablaba con sus compañeros y menos con el asi que zelda tomo el brazo del acuario cortezmente y se fueron de ahi e ignorando los berrinches del bakardia

zelda : hasta nunca bakardia

kardia : ¿bakardia?

degel : jajajaja ... eso le acienta bien bakardia

zelda : verdad que si .. por cierto tienes libros para leer

degel : si hay una biblioteca en mi casa

zelda : estupendo vamonos - jalando a degel de manera comica -

degel : woah

kardia : GGGGRRRR MUJERES

y mientras zelda iba a la casa del acuario a leer un libro habia cogido su canasta de manzanas y a ver que hace con tantas manzanas lastima que ahi no hay cocina jujuju a zelda le tocara hacer una

zelda : mira he traido muchas manzanas pero no se que hacer con ellas

degel : y si las regalas a quienes lo mas necesiten

zelda : sera despues de que lea ese libro que me piensas mostrar ... - sonriendo - bakardia por que - se decia en sus adentros -

despues de que zelda leyo un buen libro sobre la paz interior ella se dio cuenta que como trataba a kardia estaba muy mal pero el tambien debe fijarse en su actitud jocosa y que ambos cambien su orgullo aunque no les agrade pero en el libro que leyo decia "_que si quiere recibir respecto primero debe respetar al progimo " y " no juzgar mal a la gente sin antes conocerla mejor" _ella se perctacto que con esa actitud nadie la aceptaria nisiquiera su "BAKARDIA" entonces ella se despidio de degel y le dijo que tenia que hacer algo pendiente y se encamino a la casa del escorpio

zelda : veamos 9...10...11 esta debe ser la guarida del escorpion espero que no me mate ... ojala estes ahi bakardia

y entro a la casa del escorpio con temor que el halla puesto trampas para cualquier intruso que la incluye principalmente a ella quien penso que eso lo hizo para que ella no se acerque a el , ella solo bajo su cabeza y dio un debil suspiro y camino hacia la entrada y por ahora no habian trampas ocultas y una vez que cruzo la puerta ella se encamino a recorrer la habitacion de su bakardia

zelda : hola ... bakardia ... hola - empezaba a preocuparse por que ahi reinaba el silencio y el ambiente tenebroso quien puso la piel de zelda como la de una gallina - kardia lo lamento no debi gritarte de esa manera pero no te vallas ... por favor escorpio no te pido que me perdones pero al menos quiero verte por ultima vez ... bakardia ... oh no todo esto es mi culpa - derrumbandose y derramando lagrimas como un diluvio tormentoso -

pero no hubo respuestas y decidio frenar a mitad del camino y se dispuso a retirarse y volver otro dia , otra ocasion o no se pero cuando salia con lagrimas en sus ojos de zafiro encontro al bakardia apoyado en un pilar y viendo el espectaculo que zelda hacia en su casa el rio entre dientes y fue hacia ella ya que vio que ha llorado mucho y que a causa de eso ella quedo sin aliento y con sus ojos muy turbios

zelda : baka ...ba..ba ... - no podia hablar bien de tanto haber llorado -

kardia : oye no hagas espetaculos tan solo para disculparte ademas llorar no lo soluciona

zelda : pero bakardia te grite horrendamente no merezco nada de ti solo que tu me mates

kardia : juajujuajauajaujaau quien dice que voy a matarte ... no seas llorona asi que secate esas lagrimillas de mojigata y venir conmigo

zelda : ok

ella solo se aferro al bakardia y sintio que su corazon latia con violencia al ver como ella lloraba ferozmente en su pecho

ojo : el bakardia es mas alto que zelda

kardia : es una pena que en tu nombre no encaje el "baka"

zelda : oh lo se - zelda tenia su libro de magia y cambio su clave -voy a cambiar la clave de mi libro "zelink"

kardia : esa contraseña es pura basura cambiala - asqueando la contraseña -

zelda : um veamos ah ya sera "zeldia" ( zelda + kardia )

kardia : suena bien has mezclado tu nombre con el mio

zelda : jejejeje

ella sintio que su rubor se encendia con mucho vigor a un rojo incandescente y eso hizo su bakardia

zelda : te quiero bakardia

kardia : jum ... yo tambien zeldahameha

zelda : BAKARDIA

kardia : solo bromeaba zelda y que apodo de dicen ahi en tu mundo

zelda : zeldanator

kardia : JAJAJAJAJ ZELDANATOR JAJAJAJA

zelda : ¿bakardia?

kardia : calma calma que no lo hize por hacerte sentir mal

zelda : oh gracias ... mi unico temor es que hades venga a llevarme con el y te haga daño

kardia : jajajaa no temas eso

zelda : pero hades es muy malo y un vil dios que no creo

kardia : bah el no me aterra

zelda : pero no quiero que te haga daño no quiero que mueras a manos de el

kardia : zelda mirame - haciendo que ella mire atravez de sus ojos de zafiro a los del bakardia -te prometo que no voy a ser derrocado por un mocoso de mierda como hades - poniendo una mano en las mejillas de la zelda - oye vamos a ganar esta estupida , vamos a envejecer juntos y cuando sea el momento de desaparece para siempre nos volveremos a reunir en la siguiente vida por que no pienso dejarte sola - poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de zelda - vamos a seguir unidos por este sentimiento muy raro sin importar lo que pase en este pinche futuro . te amo como un caballero de escorpio y un hombre que ama a una hermosa princesa

a zelda al escuchar eso se le pelaron los ojos como dos platos y se sorprendio que el si la ama

zelda : ba..ba ...ba..kar...bakardia yo .. yo ... te amo bakardia

kardia : jum .. bakardia .. uh

kardia solo se sonrojo pero tenia a la princesa hylian en sus brazos mientras ella escondia su cara muy ruborizada pero al fin admitio que le gustaba el bakardia ahora que el se dispuso a proteger a su bella princesa de las garras de hades y asi ella estaria con su fiel caballero de oro de escorpio quien la amaba eternamente y el juro que la iba a mantener con vida a zelda hasta que regrese a casa o ella cambie de opinion y decida quedarse con el

luego ambos ruborizados se acercaron lentamente a darse un pico pero el primer picotazo fue un poco doloroso pero en el segundo e convirtio en un bocado real que ella enredo su mano en la larga cabellera de su bakardia y el solo apoyaba su mano en la hombrera de zelda y se dieron un buen beso era el primer y el estupendo luego el exploro la boca de la castaña y fue a su cuello ella se arque contra el y se separo frotandose su traquea ya que el dejo las marcas de sus dientes como simbolo de su dominio asi que nadie se atreva a besar a zelda o sentiran la implacable ira de bakardia

_**continuara**_

_**luego hare mas zeldia ( zelda + kardia) jum no dejen malas criticas**_


	6. Dia libre para bakardia y un lemon

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Tiempo libre para el bakardia_**

zelda se reia por los halagos de las mujeres que le hacian a kardia que era muy guapo y musculoso pero zelda lo tolera huesudo y feo , ella se reventaba de risa y las mujeres la miraban con indiferencia y zelda les lanza una mirada aterradoramente asesina y con eso les advirtio que no se metan con ella que no es como ellas putas y estupidas y ella sigui riendose de los halagos de las admiradoras de kardia y en su interior ardia de celos que queria arrastrar de los cabellos a las mujeres y lanzarlas al barranco pero ella se dijo a si misma que si hace eso el bakardia se cabreara con ella y prefirio guardar silencio en una de esas una mujer llamada luciana besa en la boca al bakardia y zelda estalla de odio ...

zelda : TU ... BASTARDO - grito con celos y odio - mejor me largo - calmandose - hasta nunca

kardia : uh - y vio la reaccion de la princesa y vio como se le iba - oh no ZEL REGRESA ES UN MAL ENTEDIDO

zelda : oh no me digas acaso fue coincidencia ella te beso y yo lo vi y no me lo nieges - señalandolo con una cara de pocos amigos -

kardia : hey zelda si ella solo me dio un beso nada mas

zelda : ah si no te creo nada

kardia : vamos zel ..

zelda : asi que es verdad eres un mujeriego

kardia : bueno ... - dio un fuerte suspiro - ella fue mi ex novia

zelda : es una maldita broma ella no es tu ex es tu amante y a mi me cojudeas pues olvidalo yo no soy estupida para no saberlo ... sabia que algo habia detras de ti escorpio ... no eso es tipico del escorpion

kardia : pero ahora no la amo

zelda : en serio no me digas y cuanto tiempo has llevado con ella

kardia : 3 años

zelda : TRES AÑOS TRAS AÑOS MALDITO BASTARDO - pegandole una cachetada al bakardia y empezo a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos - como pudistes te crei una diferencia pero veo que todos los hombres son iguales - moviendo su cabeza en señal de "no" - no no no no NO

a kardia no le gustaba ver a su zelda llorar y fue hacia ella

zelda : largate con tu maldita zorra a ella si le encanta que la manosees

kardia : nooo .. estas celosa ... tu estas celosa

zelda : LARGATE DEJAME SOLA

kardia : jajajaj estas celosa zelda de hyrule

zelda : weerrrr - gruñendo de rabia -

pero luciana se fue con furia y zelda estaba con rabia hacia su bakardia

zelda : ya deja de reirte invecil

kardia : jajajaja te ves bien asi de enojona

zelda : y que haras al respecto

pero por decir eso zelda estara deseando no haber dicho eso por que al bakardia se le ocurrio una ideoata el se la llevo a su casa y zelda vio el chiquero en ella

zelda : tu casa es un chiquero

kardia : la adrenalina

zelda : eso no es adrenalina es grajo ahora bañate que hueles mal no entiendo como tu puta luciana no se murio con tu pestilencia

kardia : es que a ella se le tapo la nariz

zelda se cae de espaldas

zelda : solo bañate

kardia : si mama ¬¬

zelda : QUE DIJISTES Ò.Ó

kardia : YA

y se fue al baño refunfuñando que zelda lo obligo a bañarse y ella aprobecho a limpiar toda su casa y limpio cada rincon donde estaba el chiquero acumulado y despues de dejarlo todo limpio zelda cae exhausta a la cama de kardia que estaba tan limpia y tan suave que era tentador no querer acostarse y tomar un descanso , luego el bakrdia sale con una toalla envuelta y con la cabeza mojada y con el ceño fruncido y vio a zelda recostada en su cama y tuvo una idea ...

kardia : ya me bañe

zelda : TAPATE IDIOTA NO QUIERO VER TUS HUESOS NADA MUSCULOSO /

kardia : enserio crees que soy esqueletico - pero no tenia sus biceps bien marcado que eso enloquecian a las mujeres a ver si a zelda le ocurre eso y lo comprobo ya que la vio muy sonrojada y se tiro encima de la hylian -

zelda : BAJATE .. TE ODIO

kardia : sabes lo que acabas de hacer

zelda : ¿que cosa?

kardia : esto .. - la beso apasionadamente y zelda no dudo en sonrojarse mucho por la atraccion hacia la perfecta musculatura del bakardia y ella sentia que se ahogaba pero tambien se sentia en el paraiso pero ella forgeaba para que la suelte pero no quiso -

zelda : mummmmm ... basta..mmmm...alto que te detengas ... ALTO CARAJO - y recibio otro beso hiper apasionado del bakardia pero esta vez zelda permito tal acto al bakardia y el aseguro su victoria ante la gruñona de la zelda -

kardia : se buena novia y ya sabes que - guiñandole el ojo a la gruñona de zelda -

zelda : eres un hijo de...

kardia : de que

zelda : ggggrrrr te odio

kardia : pero yo no . .entiendes esto es lo unico que puedo hacer en mi unico dia libre mañana tengo que irme a pelear

zelda : no me tomes como unas de tus mujerzuelas

kardia : pero es lo unico que puedo hacer ... pasar un rato contigo

zelda : ka... yo ... no ...

kardia : silencio - y volvieron a besarse con pasion y esta vez zelda no puso ninguna resistencia ante el beso el quito las hombreras metalicas de zelda y vio su vestido sin hombreras y la recosto en su cama pero sin dejar de besarla -

zelda : a quien quieres provocar - con ahogo en su voz y cargada de deseo -

kardia : pues a ti zel quiero provocarte

zelda : provocarme .. eh s ..

kardia : provocarte - le susurra de forma seductora a la hylian -

zelda : siempre te aprobechas de mi nobleza y de mi debilidad

kardia : que mona jejeje - se deslizo por el cuello de zelda y vio su marca de aquel moreton que le habia dejado y llego hasta en medio de la pechonalidad de la soberana de hyrule y esta se espanto pero a el le provoco curiosidad como si fuese algo nuevo -

a zelda se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escucho que el casco del hombre caia y que el metal chirriaba

kardia : ¿que te pasa zel? te has puesto muy neviosa

zelda : yo.. n nnn no me he .. pu..puesto ..ne..nerviosa

a zelda se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos cuando el se acercaba a ella y queria moverse pero se quedo imnovil , la mirada del hombre exploraba a la hylian mientras ella se le abrian mas los ojos

zelda : muevete .. muevete.. muevete carajo - decia en su mente mientras veia como kardia estaba cara a cara a ella -

el la besa apasionadamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de zelda para que no escape o no use el viento de farore para huir ella temblo bajo su contacto y no pudo evitar mover sus labios con los de el

zelda se encendio y creyo que estaba loca pero no nisiquiera tiene la capacidad para huir de eso

zelda : que ... basta ... bastardo te odio vete al diablo con tu luciana

kardia : meh solo te besaba

zelda : yo..n. ..no ..bas...ta..dejame...baka ...suel...ta..me - trato de usar su viento de farore pero ella esaba siendo domada por el caballero de escorpio (nadie ha logrado domar a esta hyliana castaña ¬¬)

kardia : soltarte si es muy excitante - sonrio sensualmente -

zelda : gggrrrrrr baka ...te...o.. ah idio ..

kardia : zelda por que me impedistes tocar a otra mujer que enseguida usas el fuego de din para alejarlas pero veo que te importo mucho

zelda : s..ssssi baka

kardia : oh zel lamento ser un cojudo pero esta vez solo seras para mi y si cualquier pendejo quiera tocarte yo lo hare trizas

zelda : ..y..yy..o.- ella empezo a admirar su cuerpo que lo espiaba mientras se bañaba o cuando entrenaba ella usaba el viento de farore para irse cuando estaba a punto de ser descubierta ella dio un grito muerto y ahogado y eso era musica para los oidos del bakardia -

el toco todo lo de zelda pero se olvido sus ropajes ya que el andaba solo con una toalla pero se baño con el casco y empezo a quitar sus ropajes y luego se deshizo de los pantalones y las botas de ella y por ultimo donde estaba la nobleza de zelda y jugo con la nobleza de zelda y se le abrieron los ojos

zelda : WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH baka ahghhhh

kardia : woah tu temperatura aumento o solo usas el fuego de din para hacerme una broma

zelda : no ... por favor sigue ... ahora o... si no ... gggaaahhhh

kardia : esta bien -sonrio picaramente -

y retornaron sus acciones y el dedujo que iba a marcar terreno

zelda : ummm apurate

kardia : anda zel muestrame esa agresividad que tienes me excita su sulfurez y el odio que tienes ... y la rabia que posees cuando usas el fugo de din - besando los pechos de la hylian -

ella hizo el fuego de din en la palma de su mano y lo lanzo hacia unas velas (punteria de vaquero)

kardia : ya ahora zel preparate para lo peor

zelda : aggghhh nooo

kardia : si

y empezo a entrar en ella aunque algo lo bloqueba y ahora penso que era el amor de nayru pero no solo era lo de ella ( tipico ¬¬) y ella grito lo suficiente para alegrar al rudo escorpion y solo hacia lo que el ordenaba ella ya estaba domada por el y era dificil se zafarselo aunque lo amaba lo deseaba solo para ella , ella es una leona que protege lo suyo de que otras no lo toquen y la penetro por completo

el aumentaba la velocidad como de un auto a toda velocidad y emitia un gruñido y zelda jadeaba al compas del bakardia , practicaron varias posturas y llegaron a su punto limite

kardia : mierda no puedo mas

zelda : ahorrate la saliva y hazlo YA

kardia : ggggggrrrrrr - y se vino rudamente en zelda y ella cayo sin aliento y sin energias -

zelda : ooohhh

kardia : eres mia - besando el cuello de zelda - fue muy excitante e inolvidable jejeje

zelda : si como no ¬¬ .. - zelda le dio un beso agresivo - tarado te amo invecil

kardia : jajaja gane te dije que ibas a ser mia y lo eres por eso gane - sonriendo victoriosamente -

zelda : no puedo moverme

kardia : descansa zel ... descansa que mañana sera un horrendo dia para mi

y el se duerme junto a ella y ella se apega a su cuerpo y lo abraza con mucha ternura el supo que detras de la gruñona de zelda y de ese muro de hielo en su corazon habia una mujer amorosa y apasionada quien amaba a su caballero dorado

zelda : kardia .. gracias por estar conmigo

kardia : yo deje a luciana por que era muy puta ( ojo es luciana no lucy son nombres diferentes no lo olviden) y la deje por que siempre te ame he visto muchas narraciones tuyas de la terrible sobrena de hyrule

zelda : y ahora te parezco terrible

kardia : no , me enamore de ella

zelda : realmente has renunciado a luciana por mi ... oh kardia ... te amo

kardia : jum ... yo tambien te amo zelda de hyrule no zeldanator

zelda : jajajajaja yyyaaawwww tengo sueño

kardia : yyyaaaawww me muero de sueño

y erab las 24:00 y zelda soplo las velas y se derrumbaron y cayeron dormidos toda una tarde de dia libre para kardia lo aprobecho en apasionar a zelda y a domarla aunque ya lo hizo el se comvirtio en un domador de gruñonas y era admirable que el halla domado a zelda y era totalmente suya y ella ya no queria regresar a la mansion smash para ya no sufrir mas

y el empezo a dejar de ser un mujeriego y solo se centro en zelda ya que ella espantaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban a kardia con el fuego de din o con las flechas de luz .. zelda cuando se cabreaba era aterradora y eso era emocionante y le excitaba a kardia la manera que lo seducia y era salvajemente como una leona defendiendo su territorio aunque el ya marco sus dominios en zelda aunque ambos liquidos se mezclaron en la hyliana y ahi termino el frenesi amoroso

_**continuara**_

_**un saludo para angel-geminis quien me hizo inspirar en su historia del bakardia y su personaje imaginado y despues zelda tendra una hija de kardia que marcara la vida de la soberana de hyrule para siempre que le pertenece unicamente a kardia jjujuju ... jum **_

_**ojo no dejen malas criticas esto no es apto para las mentes sensibles aqui hay lenguaje adulto y lemon no me hago responsable de los traumatismos cerebrales y las hemorragias perpetuas y se los dire una vez mas esta historia no es apta para menores de 17 años salvo la supervicion de un adulto y que su mente no sea la de un niñ y lean bien la historia antes de criticarla por favor leanla primero**_

_**gracias por su comprension**_

_**atentamente**_

_**su autora anonima que los quiere mucho**_

_**adios**_

_**chao chao y que su domingo no halla sido tan malo como el mio TTOTT mi domingo fue terrible espero que su domingo no halla sido nada feo**_

_**cuidense mucho **_

_**ZELDIA POR SIEMPRE (ZELDIA = ZELDA +KARDIA = ZELDIA) JAJAJAJA ES POR SI ACASO LA DUDA DE COMO MEZCLE HE HIZE A ESTA PAREJA QUE ES EL ZELDIA **_


	7. amor indomable y arriesgado parte 1

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Uña carmesi y flecha de luz**_

zelda se levanto medio dormida y el bakardia estaba viendola pervertidamente quien gozo toda la noche con zelda y tuvo su " fiesta" pero eran tiempos de guerra , todo era confuso para la hylian de que por que hay constantes muertes de tantos caballeros de plata y bronce pero el caos comienza con la muerte de picis y ahora tauro y despues quien sera la victima , zelda se preocupo mucho por la noticia que dos caballeros de oro han muerto y eso dejo abrumada a zelda "_maldito hades"_ ella solo maldecia al malefico hades

zelda : horita no que no te has enterado que tus compañeros tauro y picis han muerto

kardia : si lo se

zelda : pero todo es culpa del mocoso del hades

kardia : si ... hagamos como que nada sucedio

estaba a punto de follarla aunque ya lo hizo y queria volver a hacerlo y se preparo para penetrarla y ella fruncio el ceño

zelda : noo - medio dormida y con el ceño fruncido -

kardia : si

y lo hizo cada embestida es como la de un salvaje sin causa y las velocidades aumentaron y zelda sintio como alguien tan voraz pudiera hacerle esto y zelda solo daba quejidos a causa del follaje del bakardia quien no se detenia por nada del mundo

zelda : BASTA ... BASTA NO .. HAGAS ..ESO

kardia : si quieres -susurandole seductoramente -

zelda : si no te detienes en este instante te juro que te voy a ...

kardia : EN SERIO ... bien en ese caso - la besa apasionadamente mientras seguia en su follaje y luego de haber acabado zelda se fue a bañarse pero no sola -

zelda : IIIIIIAAAAA FUERA DE AQUI

kardia : si no lo sabes nos hemos visto desnudos y tocado cada parte de nuestros cuerpos ahora se buena novia y date la vuelta

zelda : ¿eh que dijistes?

kardia : debes limpiarte ahi - señalando sus muslos que le caia lo que se corrio -

zelda : CARAJO ... esta bien pero lo hare sola

kardia : no yo te ayudo

zelda : todo menos eso .. no te lo acepto

kardia : silencio - y empezo a limpiar todo lo que el le dejo -

zelda : no me toques ahi ... baka .. aahh

kardia : ya esta limpio pero si quieres mas yo ..

zelda : ya ya ya es suficiente

una vez que terminaron de ducharse se vistieron pero varios espectros estaban en las afueras de la casa del escorpio

zelda : oh no

kardia : vengan aqui cabrones a ver si los mato - sacando su aguja carmesi -

zelda : eh vas a necesitar mas que una uña larga y pintada de rojo

kardia : wuah - cayendose de espaldas - NO ES UNA UÑA ES UNA GARRA DE ESCORPION

zelda :NO ME GRITES DE ESA MANERA IDIOTA... CIUDADO DETRAS DE TI - habia un espectro que lo iba a atacar por detras pero el se defiende solo con su veneno letal de su garra carmesi - meh presumido - sacando las flechas de luz -

kardia : uh tu signo es sagitario

zelda : no lo se pero apartatate - tirando una flecha a un espectro y lo mato con magia de luz -

kardia : woah me impresionas ... solo que no presumas

zelda : jum

y le ganararon a todos los espectros que habian ahi

zelda : lo logramos ganamos por ahora

kardia : el pendejo de hades mando a estos cabrones para atacar a athena-sama

zelda : ella esta bien con pegaso como su fiel guardian nada malo le pasara

**_Capitulo 7 . 1_**

**_mareos y un cambio en zelda_**

habia pasado como un mes de que zelda habia abandonado la mansion smash pero sus amigos ya habian dejado de buscar que estaban muy cansados pero zelda no se sentia nada bien se sentia mareada , un dia recurrio a athena para ver si la ayuda

zelda : mi cabeza... me da vueltas

sasha : oh cielos ven

zelda : ok pero cero que voy a vomitar

sasha : rapido ve alla

zelda : ok

y se fue a vomitar y aun se sentia mal

sasha : mejor

zelda : no

sasha : toma este té te ayuadara un poco

zelda : gracias - tomando su te - has notado un cambio en mi

sasha : no por que

zelda : por esto de que me siento mal y todos los dias me desmayo , vomito y la cabeza me da vueltas no se que es

sasha : un ojala que no sea lo que me imagino

zelda : ¿que es?

sasha : que posiblemente estes embarazada

zelda : NOOOOOO aunque eso no es posible solo es una enfermedad si fuera un embarazo desde rato seria notorio cierto

sasha : cierto y no tienes abultado tu abdomen

zelda : lo vez no hay nada de que preocuparse , bueno me voy adios

sasha : si algo malo te sucede ven a buscarme

zelda : no hay problema

sasha : de verdad

zelda : por supuesto que si

y pasaron otro mes mas y se le notaba un mini bultito en el abdomen de zelda

sasha : esto es grave estas embarazada

zelda : nooooooo pero no se quien es el padre del hijo o hija

sasha : a ver - examinandola - segun lo que veo es niña y su padre es escorpio - concluyendo -

zelda : BAKAAARDIAAA ERES HOMBRE MUERTO - fue con una ira que se le hervia la sangre de la ira -

kardia : uh zel ... que le paso a tus abdominales

zelda : mira ... estoy embarazada

kardia : QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE TE HIZO ESO

zelda : TU INVECIL .. TU ERES EL PADRE DE LA NIÑA

kardia : es una niña ... jajajajajajajaja al fin estaremos en un buen amarre

zelda : callate

kardia : jajajajajaa

zelda : ggggrrrrrr eres hombre muerto

kardia - uy yo fui el desgraciado que preño a la zel

zelda : tarado pero necesito un buen nombre para la niña

kardia : yo no se nombrar bebes

zelda : todo yo .. todo yo - refunfuñando - sera kassya .. si kassya de escorpio ok

kardia : deacuerdo mujer loca - besandola apasionadamente -

zelda : callate pero una vez que nazca mas sera como tu no tendra mis podres pero si los tuyos tendra ese horrible mal humor que tienes y no se como sera su fisico

kardia : mal humor como el tuyo

zelda : como sea bakardia pero me asegurare que nazca muy saludable e intacta

kardia : que asi sea

zelda : jum pero no vallas a hacer lo de siempre , presumir y que te de delirios de grandeza

kardia : ja ja ... . ya capte

zelda : todo esta de acuerdo

kardia : no todo el nombre que sea otro

zelda : y cual quieres

kardia : um si es una chica Sue

zelda : ¿sue? esta bien sera sue

kardia : al fin algo en que estas deacuerdo conmigo , siempre andas diciendo que soy un irracional

zelda : solo cuando presumes lo genial que eres aunque ..

kardia : ya ya ya

zelda : y despues dices que yo soy la malhumorada

kardia : jaaaaa mujer tu si que eres - volteando sus ojos -

zelda : me voy a acostar que me siento mareada

kardia : tu y tus mareos yo deberia estar asi

zelda : pero los hombres no se preñan - con fastidio -

kardia : si como no ¬¬

zelda : jum Ò.Ó

zelda se acusta en su cama a esperar algo bueno que suceda aunque ella solo lleva 2 meses de embarazo por que el pervertido del bakardia la ha follado dos veces y esto le fue una desgracia y una pesadilla a kardia quien asumira los papeles de padre y de un buen "esposo" para zelda aunque ella no piensa casarse con el ella prefiere a manigoldo quien la halaga y le dice cosas que la dejan embriagada de gusto

por otra parte kardia recordaba lo mal y en el infierno que se sentia con su ex novia luciana quien termino con ella por ser infiel a el (tipico la infidelidad ¬¬) que ella lo dejo destrozado al kardia y es por eso que ya casi no confia en las mujeres no cree en sus palabras por mas sinceras que sean , a cambio zelda habia jurado no volver a enamorarse mas ya que tuvo una mala experiencia antes de venir con el escorpio que ella siempre ha sido engañada por su fiel link aunque ellos se amaban hasta el final pero sucedieron muchos acontencimientos que estremecieron la mente de zelda que vio a peach besando a link pero a ver si que es verdad o mentira pero luego se enamoro del son goku pero ella despues supo que goku estaba casado con hijos mayorcitos y una nieta en tal noticia ella lloro como nunca e hizo su juramento de nunca mas creer en el amor

lo de zelda y kardia no se sabe pero ella piensa que solo fue una coincidencia pero ambos se dijeron que se amaban pero en el fondo todo era falso pero lo del embarazo de zelda es real y se vieron unos al otro y kardia salio a su actividad de ser mujeriego y zelda fue a buscar a su halagador manigoldo , ambos se fueron por distintos caminos y no dijeron nada aunque a zelda no se le notaba para nada a la criatura

zelda : vas a ver a tus mujerzuelas

kardia : si adios

zelda : hasta nunca prefiero mejor a cancer

kardia : que dijistes ... que manigoldo solo estuvistes conmigo para salir con manigoldo

y zelda ya se habia ido y unas cinco mujeres esperaban a su apasionado escorpio

zelda : supongo que tienes compañia

las mujeres se llamaban lucy , mana , alice , sonia y loy

lucy : hola kardia

kardia : que tal - guiñandole el ojo -

zelda : que invecil hasta nunca

manigoldo : hola zel

zelda : manigoldo que bueno que estas aqui sacame de este horrendo lugar antes que lo explote - teniendo una bola de fuego en su mano -

manigoldo : vamos

y se fueron ignorando a kardia y sus mujeres

**_Capitulo 7.2_**

**_soy yo o nada_**

zelda estaba saliendo con el caballero de cancer que en ella ha desarrollado un gran interes amoroso hacia el caballero burlon aunque a ella no le importaba si el fue quien la trato bien y le hizo un dulce halago y por eso le interesa mucho manigoldo y a el tambien le gusto mucho zelda ya que es diferente a las mujeres que conocio que no es presumida ni habla de lo genial que es ni se porta despota ni indiferente

zelda : valla manigoldo que eres mi salvavidas

manigoldo : jajajaja el man siempre es asi cada viaje es una mujer

zelda : ja con ese no estaria ni muerta

manigoldo : jajajaj si que me has hecho reir .. comprendo tu situacion y es mejor alejarse del mujeriego

zelda : si tienes razon es contagioso

manigoldo : repugnate y nauceabundo .. buakck eso me dan ganas de vomitar

zelda : puedo ir a tu casa

manigoldo : para eso vamos

zelda : genial... super

manigoldo : ¿todo en orden o e bakardia te ha dejado?

zelda : si es cierto este hijo de ... me dejo con unas mujerzuelas

manigoldo : tipico de escorpio ¬`´¬

zelda : si oh esa es tu casita es genial

manigoldo : he he he si que lo es

despues entraron a tomar el te con unso pastelillos que zelda habia hecho con manzanas ya que ella cocinaba bien y es adaptable a todas las epocas sean presentes , pasadas o futuras y despues de varias horas zelda se despidio de su inspiracion y se fue a buscar a yato para ver si habla con el y le pide un consejo de amigo

zelda : unicornio , yato ... uh

zelda : oh cielos yato tenma que sucedio

yato : arrghhh es una larga historia por cierto yo no noquie a kardia-sama lo encomtramos desmayado en una taberna con 5 mujeres que le iban a hacer de las suyas

tenma : pero no eras mujeres ordinarias eran espectros que comen caballeros y tu kardia era la carnada y despues de que el subio las escaleras lo vi con las mujeres entrando a un cuarto y se desmaya pero yato y yo lo encontramos y a esas mujeres las matamos por que eran espectros

yato : kardia-sensei ya se pasa

kardia : aagghh mi cabeza ... yato

yato : maestro ¬¬

kardia : y las mujeres

yato : muertas ¬¬

kardia : COMO QUE...

zelda : invecil da las gracias que yato y tenma te salvaron el pellejo de esas 5 espectros

kardia : 5 espectros pero como ... zelda por favoe disculpame

zelda : no

kardia : zelda por favor

zelda : que no ... tenma tu maestro como esta

tenma : bien ibamos a llamar a dohko pero te encontramos a ti

zelda : esta bien pegaso

tenma : bueno debo irme mi maestro dohko me llama y si llego tarde el se cabrea

zelda : jajajajajaja

y tenma se va a ver a su sensei y zelda queda con kardia y yato

zelda : yato voy a hacer algo que te prometi

yato : eh

zelda : te ayudare a conquistar a yuzuriha

yato : WAAAAAAHHH - cayendose de espaldas y bien sonrojado -

zelda : vamos unicornio yuzuriha te esta esperando

yato : pero que hay del sensei es decir de kardia sensei

zelda : hablare con el mas tarde en su casa ahora dejemoslo ahi requiere descanso

kardia : zelda escuchame yo no te hize caso y mira lo que me paso me siento debil sin energias para moverme por favor creeme no te pido que me perdones puedes odiarme las veces que quieras , puedes mandarme al infierno cuando quieras y puedes decir que me odias pero al menos creeme esta vez

zelda : y no te creo

yato : por favor zelda perdona a mi sensei el no sabia que clase de mujeres eran despues de todo las apariencias engañan

zelda : esta bien yato ... kardia te dare una ultima oportunidad no salgas con mujeres de apariencia venenosa si intentaron absorber todo tu cosmo y suerte que yato y tenma te sacaron vivo de ahi

kardia : gracias zel lamento no haberte escuchado

zelda : no importa ... al menos estas a salvo ... unicornio por favor

yato : ok - ayudando a zelda a llevar a kardia a su casa -

**_Capitulo 7.3_**

**_reconciliacion y la cita de yato y yuzuriha_**

zelda : kardia quedate aqui debo ayudar a unicornio con la grulla

kardia : hablas de yuzuriha la estudiante de shion

zelda : correcto y prometi que ayudaria a yato a conseguir una cita con yuzuriha

yato : no no no yo solo

kardia : ve

yato : deacuerdo

zelda : vamos yato

y encontraron a yuzuriha entrenando con su maestro shion y ella aprendio a controlar su cosmo para asi ser un gran caballero de athena

yuzuriha : yato

yato : yuzuriha estaba interrumpiendo tu entrenamiento yo solo - zelda le da un pequeño empujon - salir conmigo

yuzuriha : salir contigo pero que bicho te pico

yato : ninguno es solo que .. bueno

yuzuriha estaba entendiendo que el unicornio la ama y que es tan timido que no admitira su amor por la grulla y en esa yato volteo su cara y estaba sonrojado

yuzuriha : esta bien yato

yato : siii - saltando victoriosamente - zel gracias .. oye shion recuerdas a zelda la que te dio un beso en la mejilla y tu te desmayastes

shion : uh - viendo a zelda y lo recordo - WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH - cayendose de espaldas -

zelda : hola aries

shion : ho ..hola

zelda : ahahahaha eres muy chistoso

shion : no soy comico soy agrio

zelda : caballeros ... bueno aries te dejo debo ver a bakardia .. adios - dandole un beso en la mejilla -

shion : no otra vez - desmayandose y rojito -

zelda : jajajajaja

se fue a la casa de escorpio pero antes de eso fue a recoger mas manzanas y algunas furtas para darselas que recupere lo que perdio y en eso una aura maligna persigue a zelda

zelda : jojojo pobre shion apuesto que los demas se han de desmayar por verme aunque con respecto a hades el si esta muy chulo muy candente con eso podria conquistar a un ejercito femenino ... el es megasexy pero lo malo que es malo y mejor me la saco

hades : buenas noches zel

a zelda se le erizo la piel ya que supo que hades ha oido los halagos de zelda y volteo con el ceño fruncido a ver al rey del inframundo aunque ella no sabe que el tiene el cuerpo de alma pura que es alone

zelda : por la trifuerza que quieres

hades : solo pasaba por aqui y escuche algo muy interesante saliendo de tus labios ... tus halagos son muy bonitos

zelda : carajo los dije en voz alta o tienes oidos bionicos

hades : jajajjaa tan chistosa aunque no se que es eso de lo bionico

zelda hizo un facepalm se pego con la mano en la frente

zelda : olvidalo .. pero que haces aqui

hades : recordando

zelda : que cosa

hades : como era antes de ser ahora

zelda : he oido varios relatos tuyos por parte del pegaso que te llamabas alone

hades : ja pegaso ... pero que ... pequeño lenguado ... si era alone pero ahora soy hades ... tenma pequeño inepto

zelda : callate ... calma no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero que dejes en paz al pony con alas

hades : y que gano a parte - arqueando una ceja -

zelda : no lo se

hades : um veamos se que esperas un hijo de escorpio pero el o ella va a nacer muerto por que el dios de la muerte te ha lanzado una maldicion que ese hijo tuyo nacera muerto

zelda : pero como ese tanatos de mierda lo voy a matar

hades : aunque lo mates el pequeño morira pero yo no revivo personas solo las vigilo nada mas -.-

zelda : pero como voy a reemplazar ese hijo muerto a uno vivo

hades : no lo se quizas tenga otra idea

zelda : dimelo

hades : tu misma debes saberlo

zelda : acaso piensas darme un hijo de reemplazo

hades : todo es posible .. tu elijes que escorpio sufra por ese hijo muerto o que vengas a mi y yo te dare uno sano al 100%

zelda : alone ... estas seguro de esto

hades : quizas - yendose -

zelda : espera .. carajo se fue ... estoy muerta

y fue a la casa del escorpion

zelda : hola bakardia

kardia : que sucedio no te veo bien

zelda : ire al grano tanatos me ha lanzado una maldicion mientras no lo veia

kardia : que te hizo ese estupido

zelda : a nuestra hija la piensa matar en 4 meses

kardia : ja descuida eso puedo evitarlo

zelda : es que esa es la maldicion

kardia : maldito tanatos y su estupidez

zelda : me lo dijo hades mientras te traia algo de medicina

kardia : ese mocoso estaba ahi ... el haria lo que fuera para destruir el santuario a menos que alguien halla hecho un trato con el

zelda : yo me ofreci para que no te asesine el dentro de poco cubrira el cielo con el lienzo y cuando termine todos los caballeros restantes moririan por eso me ofreci para retrasar el lienzo

kardia : no lo hagas dejame ir en tu lugar

zelda : no puedo dejarte ir tu tienes una mision eterna .. proteger a athena y yo siendo una forastera sin mision no puedo interferir en el destino de la guerra santa pero puedo retrasar el lienzo

kardia : quedate conmigo zel no te vallas

zelda : es lo unico que queda ... en verdad es la unica salida

kardia : MALDITO SEAS HADES

zelda : a un no me voy pero dentro de 4 meses lo hare

kardia : por que .. por que haces esto

zelda : por que quiero demostrarte que en verdad lo siento por como te trataba y por que te amo

kardia : pero zel ... no puedo aceptar esto

zelda : ni yo lo tolero pero no quiero que mueras no ahora tu debes proteger a athena yo debo proteger a mi reino y cumplir con mi meta de ser una smasher y mi deber esta con master hand y crazy hand

kardia : zel no lo hagas .. no lo hagas

zelda : te quiero kardia de escorpion

kardia : lo se tambien te quiero zelda de hyrule

ella solo asintio con la cabeza ya que para kardia era dificil aceptar el contrato que zelda habia firmado

_**continuara**_


	8. amor indomable y arriesgado parte 2

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**EL contrato y la descicion de zelda**_

era la hora de que su hijo o hija naciera muerto ella sintio un gran dolor a ver a la criatura muerta y una noche dejo dormido a kardia y se encamino hacia el castillo del terrible hades para firmar el contrato que ayudaria a detener al lienzo que cubria el cielo y mataba a las personas sin piedad alguna una vez que zelda entra al castillo pandora le lanza una mirada venenosa y llena de celos viendo a otra mujer que ocuparia el corazon de su rey hades y esa mujer no es ella a zelda no le intereso pandora simplemente la miro feamente y siguio su camino

pandora : escuchame bien princesa no pienso dejarte las cosas faciles si te vas a quedar con mi señor hades pues estas equivocada .. tu no lo mereces

zelda : no me digas ... la celosa de hades tipico de ti y yo tambien te amenazo que si intentas hacer algo en mi contra te hare trizas

y se encamino hacia el trono de hades y vio al joven sentado y aburrido de que no tiene nada que hacer asi que ella se acerco hasta la puerta principal donde estaba el y la abrio y vio un cien numero de espectros esperando una orden de su emperador ella camino por la alfombra roja y vio los ojos de hades pero el estaba distraido viendo su lienzo que deberia para de pintarlo y solto su brocha

hades : asi que has venido - volteando su cara y viendo a zelda -

zelda : un trato es un trato no pienso romper la promesa ante este contrato

hades : buena eleccion ... venid a sentarte conmigo - mostrandole una silla muy comoda para ella -

zelda : vuestra intencion es formidable pero solo es un contrato por el bien de la humanidad

hades : ¿humanidad? ... que cosa dices

zelda : lo hago por mis nuevos amigos y pienso eliminar a mis enemigos

hades : no me digas pandora te amenazo por que si es asi recibira un fuerte castigo

zelda no se compadecio de pandora por que la amenazo de que haria cualquier cosa para que ella se valla del castillo y rompa el contrato

hades : y bien zelda te amenazo o no

zelda : si lo hizo

hades : perfecto hypnos ... encargate de pandora y tienes la autorizacion de castigarla por que ha desobedecido mi orden de no amenazar a mi invitada

hypnos : si señor - con una sonrisa socarrona y llena de malicia .. el dios del sueño fue a castigar a pandora -

zelda : lamento lo que le suceda a ella pero se lo busco - decia para sus adentros -

entonces zelda se sento justo a lado del hombre a quien no conoce bien pero extrañaba a su kardia su caballero y su destino pero solo lo hizo para salvar al mundo de la amenaza del lienzo

zelda : esto solo lo hago por ti kardia - decia en su mente mientras estaba sentada con hades o alone aunque lleva el cuerpo de alone -

la noche cayo y zelda se preguntaba donde dormiria

zelda : um donde dormire

hades : conmigo por que

zelda : solo preguntaba ... por nada - fingiendo que nada pasaba - esta maldita de pandora ha de conocer la habitacion de alone y vedra a matarme sera mejor estar en alerta - pensaba mientras veia que hades la embarcaba en sus aposentos y se va a una reunion con los dioses gemelos sobre la amenaza de pegaso -

y apenas eran las 19:00 y ella aprobecho a estar de guardia y vio la habitacion de hades que era como la de un rey (aunque es un rey ¬¬) y se asomo al gran balcon y espero a que todo era un loco sueño

zelda : todo es un sueño nada es real cuando despierte estare a tu lado kardia - pero no era un sueño era real y eso la puso a zelda de muy mal humor - mejor me largo de aqui

eran las 24:00 zelda estaba con sueño pero vigilando que pandora no venga aunque fue castigada severamente por hypnos que le dio un gran castigo mental que quedo con trauma y que en todo pensamiento de ella pegaso la haria pedazo y zelda se dispuso a salir pero ...

hades : que tal zel

zelda : pero como a que debo su presencia algo malo sucede

hades : um te molesta mi presencia

zelda : no me molesta

hades : perfecto veo que eres una mujer sin limites y eso me gusta de ti

zelda : sus halagos no son requeridos pero en este mundo todos hacen lo que se les da la gana como sea y cuando quieran nadie es dueño de este mundo ni siquiera tu hades

hades : hay zelda tan torpe - acariciando sus mejillas y ella sintio un escalofrio interno - es cierto no soy dueño de este mundo pero tus ideales son poco superiores a los mios - el toco sus labios y zelda trata de zafarse pero no lo hizo su nerviosismo le ganaba y el tenia ganas de saborear los labios de la zelda -

zelda se congelaba se quedaba como una estatua su cuerpo no respondia ante sus mandatos ella queria moverse y escapar pero no lo conseguia y sus labios se silenciaron y esta espero a ver una reaccion se su parte , el solo recorria su mano por el cuello de ella que lo sintio tan suave y vulnerable el solo admiro su piel muy blanquecina ( mas blanca que la de athena) y se detuvo al inicio de su hombro

hades : es algo confuso y alocado - susurro solo para el que a zelda - pero tan tentador , tan prohibido y tan deseoso no crees zelda - rozando sus labios con la fina piel del cuello de zelda , aunque ella se sentia muy domada por hades o alone el solo queria disfurtar el momento y desearla - no hablaras de aquello - dijo divertidamente

zelda : los chismes no son lo mio

hades : perfecto sabia que podria confiar en ti - empezo a lamer el cuello de zelda y ella sintio un hormigueo , el solo envolvia a zelda con sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de ella y ella mantuvo sus brazos firmes sin moverlos -

la lengua de hades solo recorria por el cuello y zelda se arqueba contra el y apretando los dientes y hades solo lamia con deseo y el dejo un buen moreton en el cuello de zelda y esta se sobo ahi " muy doloroso" zelda se irritaba con tal caricia que solo queria gritar y salir corriendo pidiendo ayuda

zelda : estoy en problemas .. reacciona zel vamos no permitas que hades te toque mierda no puedo .. vamos muevete - decia en su mente mientras sentia la humeda lengua de hades disfrutando de su cuello -

zelda no llevaba sus hombreras de oro y hades deslizo los tirantes gruesos del vestido de zelda a cada extremo ella sintio que su vestido se cayo y que quedo solo en pantalon y botas

hades : pero que clase de barrera es esta - viendo los pantalones de zelda y sus botas aunque tenia a sus pechos descubiertos y vulnerables de que hades los toque -

zelda : tu .. tu eres ... un ... aaghhh

hades : sshhhhh - colocando un dedo en sus labios y abrazando a zelda aferrandose a ella - dejame demostrate de que te sirvo - dando un susurro sincero y seductor a la vez -

zelda : aaahh nnno ... lo creeo

hades : ya lo creeras

el la condujo a la gran cama y cuidadosamente quito sus pantalones y botas y la deposito suavemente en la cama sin lastimarla , para ella como pudo ser posible que un vil , maldito y descarado rey asesino le haga tal cosa pero que aun hay bondad en el , el aun no le arrebata al alone que sasha y tenma conocieron es decir su "hermano" . zelda perdio a su mente cuando este la beso muy apasionadamente y comenzo a acariciar su cuerpecito y lamio sus pechos en su zona vulnerable y a ella se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos , solo contenia sus gemidos para no darle gusto a el ya que ella no lo piensa complacer pero solto un fuerte gemido y eso fue musica para hades

ahora hades llevo su mano hasta su nobleza ( su zona prohibida) y empezo a estimularla dandole suaves masajes circulares

zelda : siempre te aprobechas de mi noblezaaaa aaaahh

luego para zelda se le venia lo peor que la penetro de una sola estocada rompiendo muchas fibras de zelda y ella apreto mas los dientes de la rabia que sentia ante el y empezo a embestir salvajemente , el solo la aferro a el mientras gruñia de lo estrecha que es y hubo un momento de silencio que se lleno de jadeos , pasion , deseo y amor aunque en zelda no es amor es obligacion aunque sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo

zelda : bas... basta...aaaahhggghhhh dejame aaarrrrrrgggghhh no ..aagghhh

hades : a un no he terminado

y el aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y esto dio a zelda algo de placer pero rabia interna y sintio algo molestoso en ella

hades se sentia venirse con fuerza y zelda daba gritos salvajes y ahogados pero al final ambos gritaron como un duo y cayeron sin energias ni fuerza para moverse

hades : me encantas zelda eres salvaje , agresiva y hermosa a la vez - besandola de nuevo y lamiendo sus labios - o quizas sea cierto pero permiteme ser el dueño de tu alma y tu amor zel

zelda : ... no .. lo ..se...solo ...

hades : descansa mi princesa que mañana sera un buen dia eh

zelda : ya lo creo ... pero no puedo dormir debo vigilar esta noche que pandora no venga

hades : descuida me asegurare que ella no te moleste

zelda : gracias - dijo medio dormida -

y ambos se derrumbaron dormidos pero aun desnudos y eso fue tragico para zelda pero solo lo hizo para detener el lienzo y salvar al pueblo

_**continuara**_


End file.
